The Blue Butterfly : The Child of Destiny
by Scarlet 'n Blossom
Summary: Sudah 11 tahun lamanya ayah dan ibu meninggalkan dunia yang penuh kekacauan ini. Apakah ayah dan ibu sudah berada di surga? Tapi, aku merasakan kalau mereka masih hidup, tapi bukan di dunia ini... Dimana mereka? Sequel to The Blue Butterfly... R&R please
1. Somewhere far away

**A/N :** Irasshaimase! Kembali lagi dengan kami, Scarlet-kun dan Blossom-chan, si kembar beda Gender beda sifat! (gak nanya)

Ehem! Ya, seperti yang reader-san ketahui. Ini dia **"The Blue Butterfly : The Child of Destiny"**

Dan juga fic yang berjudul **The Blue Butterfly -Special Edition- itu adalah Special Chapters yang menceritakan kejadian alias scene yang belum diperlihatkan. Alias BONUS CHAPTERS  
><strong>

**Bagi yang belum baca The Blue Butterfly dan juga The Blue Butterfly -Special Edition- JANGAN DIBACA YANG INI DULU. Baca dua-duanya dulu, baru baca dan review fic yang satu ini! WAJIB!**

Oh iya, tokoh utama dalam fic ini adalah Guo Yi yang sudah berumur 17 tahun. Dan juga maaf aku banyak membuat kesalahan di The Blue Butterfly (original) dan juga yang -Special Edition-. Dan fic yang satu ini** The Blue Butterfly : The Child of Destiny** hanya memiliki chapter yang sangat sedikit. Aku belum tau tapi kira2 kurang lebih 3 chapter...

Oke, cukup basa-basinya. Operation START!

**Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI-sama. Me, own my OC only. My Dearest sung by EGOIST belongs to the owner. NOT MINE to be exact.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Somewhere far away  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Uuuukh! Yi tidak bisa mengambilnya! Ayah, lebih tinggi!" teriak seorang putra berambut coklat._

_"Baiklah." sahut seorang pria berambut pirang. Putra tersebut berdiri diatas kedua bahu ayahnya tersebut._

_Lalu putra itu berusaha mengambil buah persik yang berada di atas pohon. "Ah! Dapat!"_

_"Bagus, Yi!" puji ayahnya sambil tersenyum._

_"Heehee! Yi ini hebat!"_

_Ayahnya pun menurunkan putranya. Sekarang dia berdiri diatas rerumputan hijau. Di sebuah taman yang dikelilingi pohon sakura._

_"Dasar... Buah persik kita 'kan masih banyak. Kalau kamu memanjat kayak gitu. Kamu bisa jatuh lho..." sahut seorang perempuan yang berambut coklat kemerahan yang panjang dengan hanfu berwarna biru. Dia membawa buah persik yang sudah dipotong menjadi beberapa bagian diatas piring._

_"Eh? Sungguh? Hmph... Ibu harusnya ngomong dari awal dong." sahut putra tersebut sambil menggembungkan pipinya._

_"Ya ya... Ibu minta maaf... Nah, lebih baik kita duduk disini saja." sahut perempuan tersebut sambil duduk diatas rerumputan hijau. Pria dan putra tersebut pun duduk di depan perempuan itu._

_"Ibu, lalu bagaimana dengan buah persik ini?" sahutnya sambil memberikan persik yang didapatnya kepada ibunya._

_"Ah, lebih baik disimpan saja." sahut ibu tersebut sambil meletakkan buah persik diatas keranjang kecil. "Nih, ibu sudah memotongnya kecil-kecil."  
><em>

_"Waaah!"_

_Pria yang disebut oleh putranya ayah itu memakan buah persik yang sudah dipotong._

_"Um... Apa aku memotongnya terlalu besar dan apa buahnya masih segar?" tanya perempuan itu pada pria tersebut._

_Pria itu tertawa. "Tidak... Buahnya masih segar kok. Dan potongannya sudah pas sekali. Bahkan pas untuk mulut Yi..." sahut pria itu sambil mengelus kepala putranya yang sedang memakan buah persik.  
><em>

_"Hmm! Enak!" sahut putra tersebut senang._

_Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. "Syukurlah... Dengan begini, ibu bisa pergi dengan tenang."_

_"Ya... Saya juga..." sahut pria berambut pirang tersebut._

_"Eh? Ayah dan ibu mau pergi kemana?"_

_"Tidak apa-apa kok, Yi. Kita akan bertemu lagi di surga. Ibu dan ayah akan menemukanmu disana." sahut perempuan tersebut sambil mengelus kepala putranya dengan lembut._

_"Eh? Apa maksud ibu? Yi tidak mengerti..."_

_"Kamu akan mengerti nanti." sahut pria itu sambil tersenyum._

_"Eh?"_

_Lalu perempuan dan pria tersebut berdiri. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan. Lalu pergi, jauh dari pandangan mata anak mereka._

_"Ibu! Ayah! Tunggu!"_

_Ibu dan ayahnya tersebut menghilang. Dari kaki mereka menghilang dan menjadi banyak kupu-kupu putih. Lalu mereka membalikkan badan, menatap anak mereka dan tersenyum. Dan mereka pun menghilang. Lalu kupu-kupu putih itu pun menghilang._

_"Ibu! Ayah...!" teriak anak tersebut sambil menangis._

* * *

><p>"...!" Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Dadaku sesak sekali, tubuhku berkeringat.<p>

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Lagi-lagi mimpi itu..." gumamku. Aku pun duduk. Ternyata aku berada diatas rerumputan hijau. Sekarang musim semi, tapi terasa panas sekali. Artinya, tidak lama lagi akan musim panas. Aku pun bersandar di pohon sakura. Dengan begini, aku bisa berteduh dan tidur lagi.

"UGH!" Tapi tidurku terganggu dan aku dilempari sebuah gulungan yang tepat mengenai hidungku. "Uuugh... Sakit sekali! Dasar! Kalau mau ngebangunin aku lebih lembut dong! Bisa-bisa hidungku patah!" bentakku.

"Dasar kau! Harusnya kau bersikap sopan padaku, dasar bocah!" bentak seorang bapak tua, Master Jia Xu.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku 'bocah'! Aku sudah 17 tahun, dasar pak tua!" bentakku membalas caciannya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar kau... Sifatmu jauh berbeda sekali dengan ayahmu..." sahut pak tua itu.

"...huh..." Aku pun berdiri dan mengambil gulungan yag dilempar Master Jia Xu. "Nih!" aku melempar gulungan tersebut dan Master Jia Xu menangkapnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Dasar kau... Untung saja gulungannya tidak rusak..."

"Er... Maaf. Tunggu dulu, yang melempar gulungan itu 'kan kau!"

"Ya ya ya... Yang penting cepat kerjakan tugasmu." sahutnya sambil berjalan.

"Ya~" Aku pun berjalan mengikutinya.

Lalu dia menoleh ke belakang. "Hei Nak... Peta apa saja yang sudah kau buat kemaren?"

"Eh? Hm... B-baru tiga..." sahutku pelan.

"Dasar kau pemalas. Kau benar-benar berbeda sekali dengan ayahmu..."

"...ukh. Maaf, soalnya aku letih banget..."

Lalu dia mengarahkan kepalanya kedepan. "Hmph... Tapi, sifatmu yang terus terang seperti itu... Mirip dengan ibumu... Tapi kau tidak memiliki kemiripan sedikit pun dengan ayahmu."

"Apa? Tidak ada?"

"... Sebenarnya ada. Kau juga pintar sama seperti ayahmu... Cuma itu..."

"...oh." Aku hanya bisa menjawab itu, suasananya jadi canggung.

* * *

><p><em>-Flash Back-<br>_

_Pada pagi hari, aku bangun. Aku sadar ibu tertidur disebelahku. Dan ayahku duduk diatas kursi yang berada di samping kasur dimana ibu tertidur. Tentu saja, waktu itu aku masih kecil. Aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa... ibu meninggalkan dunia ini._

_"Ah, ayah. Selamat pagi."_

_"..." Ayah tidak menjawabku. Matanya yang berwarna emas itu menatap kearah ibu yang tertidur. Lalu aku melihat ibuku yang tertidur._

_Kedua matanya tertutup. Bibirnya pucat, tapi dia tersenyum. Kulitnya juga memucat. Rambut panjang coklat kemerahannya terlepas begitu saja, tapi terlihat sudah disisir dengan rapi._

_"Ayah? Ibu kenapa...? Kok Ibu belum bangun?" sahutku kebingungan saat itu. Lalu aku menyentuh pipi ibu. Terasa dingin sekali. "Ibu? Ibu...?"_

_Ibuku tidak menjawabku. Lalu aku mengarahkan kedua mata coklatku ke ayah. Rambut pirangnya menutupi kedua matanya, lalu tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi ibu yang terasa dingin dan terus mengelus pipinya yang dingin itu._

_"Ayah? Ibu kenapa, ayah?" tanyaku lagi. Lalu aku melihat air mata jatih dari sebelah mata ayah. Tapi aku tidak mendengar isakan tangisan ayah, hanya airmatanya yang jatuh._

_"Ayah? Kenapa ayah menangis?" tanyaku semakin bingung._

_"Yi... Dewa sudah memutuskan untuk menempatkan ibu di tempat yang tidak bisa kita temukan. Sekarang... ibumu sudah tiada lagi... Ibu sudah meninggalkan dunia ini... Dia... meninggalkan kita..."_

_"...?" kata-kata membuatku bingung saat itu. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.  
><em>

_"Yi, cium pipi ibumu..."_

_Karena aku sangat sayang dengan ibu. Tanpa ragu, aku mencium pipi ibuku. Tapi, sewaktu aku mencium pipi ibu. Pipinya terasa dingin. Tapi, aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Ayah menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium dahi ibu. Ayah mencium dahinya begitu lama, membuatku bingung. Lalu, air mata ayah keluar dari kedua matanya tapi dia tidak menangis tersedu. Lalu aku mendengar ayah bergumam "Maaf..."  
><em>

_Para jendral yang mendapat kabar bahwa ibu telah meninggal merasa sangat sedih dan perhatian. Bahkan Nona Cai Wenji dan Nona Zhen Ji menangis tak ada hentinya. Dan para jendral lainnya menahan kesedihan mereka. _

_Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa mereka semua sedih. Kenapa Dewa mencabut jiwanya dan tubuhnya dikubur dengan tanah. Dan ditempatkan batu nisan, dan juga ada taman kecil disekitar makam ibu. Sejak saat itu, ayah menjadi sangat diam. Dan aku jarang melihat ayah bekerja. Mengerjakan tugasnya menjadi penasehat Wei.  
><em>

-oOo-

_Lalu, setahun kemudian... Jiwa ayah ikut dicabut oleh Dewa.  
><em>

_"Ayah? Kok belum bangun? Udah hampir siang lho." sahutku sambil menggoyangkan bahu ayah._

_Ayah tidak bergerak sedikit pun, kedua matanya tertutup dan kulitnya memucat. Membuatku ingat, ayah tertidur selamanya sama seperti ibu waktu itu. Tapi saat itu aku berpikir kalau ayah sakit._

_Karena cemas, aku mencari orang yang mau menolong ayah. Lalu, aku menemukan Master Jia Xu, aku memintanya untuk menolong ayah. Tapi, sewaktu Master Jia Xu melihat ayah yang terbaring di atas kasur. Master Jia Xu bilang kalau ayahku sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia. Ayahku sudah menyusul ibuku. Dia memasang wajah sedih, tapi air matanya tidak mau keluar. Dia menahannya.  
><em>

_Para jendral merasa kehilangan dan aku memutuskan untuk menguburkan tubuh ayah disebelah makam ibu. Agar ayah merasa bahagia dengan ibu dan menjaga ibu selamanya._

_Sejak itu, aku mulai sadar. Ayah dan ibu... aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka lagi. Aku hanya bisa berdoa didepan makam mereka. Aku ... jadi sendirian. Mereka sudah berada di tempat yang tidak bisa kutemukan. Apa mereka sudah berada disurga? Entahlah...  
><em>

_-End Flash Back-_

* * *

><p>Dan sudah 11 tahun berlalu, aku berjuang untuk terus hidup dan meneruskan jabatan ayah sebagai penasehat Wei. Selama ini yang merawatku adalah Nona Cai Wenji. Tapi, sejak aku sudah mandiri. Nona Cai Wenji meninggalkan Wei karena dia ingin hidup tenang dengan suaminya, Dong Si.<p>

Lalu, sampai sekarang. Aku masih bisa meneruskan jabatanku jadi penasehat Wei, sama seperti Master Jia Xu dan Master Sima Yi. Walaupun tanpa bantuan Nona Cai Wenji saat ini. Aku masih bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakiku tanpa bantuannya. Karena ayah dan ibu sedang memperhatikanku saat ini. Aku tidak akan membuat mereka kecewa terhadapku.

"Guo Yi?"

"Ah. Ya, Master?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau sering melamun seperti ini? Besok kita akan perang! Jadi jangan main-main!" ujar Master Jia Xu.

"Emangnya aku pernah main-main apa..." gumamku kesal.

Ya, kami akan melindungi Istana Fan. Karena kami baru saja mendapat laporan bahwa Shu akan menyerang Istana Fan. Dan kami sudah bersekutu dengan Wu. Mereka bekerja sama dengan kami untuk memenggal kepala Guan Yu. Dan juga, besok adalah perang pertama bagiku.

"Master Sima Yi, berapa semua jumlah pasukannya saat ini?"

"Hm... Kira-kira 50ribu pasukan. Kurasa jumlahnya sudah lebih dari cukup." jawab Master Sima Yi sambil menggulung sebuah gulungan.

"Begitu. Dengan begini, kita pasti bisa menang!" sahutku dengan semangat.

Master Sima Yi tertawa. "Bukannya aku tidak memihakmu atau semacamnya. Kita lihat saja besok. Tapi aku juga yakin kalau kita akan menang...!" sahutnya sambil tersenyum licik. Lalu tertawa dengan keras, membuat para jendral kebingungan dan sebagian dari mereka pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

Yah, mulai lagi deh, Master Sima Yi ini.

* * *

><p>Lalu pada sore menjelang malam hari, aku pergi ke sebuah taman kecil. Letaknya tidak jauh dari luar istana Xu Chang. Aku pergi sendirian, tidak menggunakan kereta kuda bahkan aku tidak membawa pengawal. Taman kecil itu adalah tempat dimana ayah dan ibu dikuburkan.<p>

Lalu aku tiba disana. Dua batu nisan terletak dibawah pohon sakura yang besar, dedaunannya yang berwarna pink itu jatuh kedua batu nisan itu. Aku pun berjalan dan mendekati kedua batu nisan itu. Aku meletakkan telapak tinju kiriku ke telapak tangan kananku didepan wajahku dan menundukkan kepala. Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku dan menurunkan kedua tanganku. Lalu aku duduk didepan batu nisan itu.

Batu nisan yang disebelah kanan tertulis Mei Xujie. Dan disebelah kiri tertulis Guo Jia.

Ayah dan ibuku dikubur ditempat yang sama dan berdekatan. Aku yang memutuskan untuk mengubur ayah disebelah ibu agar ayah bisa menjaga ibu disana. Dan ibu juga bisa menjaga ayah disana. Aku harap aku tidak salah menentukannya...

"Ayah... Ibu... Aku kembali. Kau tau, ayah, ibu? Besok adalah perang pertamaku. Akhirnya aku bisa berperang seperti ayah dan ibu lakukan dulu. Aku akan tau bagaimana rasanya perang itu. Tapi... Ibu bilang..."

_'Mereka itu orang asing, dan mereka.. benci dengan kita... Kalau kita berperang, mereka akan membunuh kita...'_

"...Aku sudah mengerti kalau mereka benci dan ingin membunuh kita dan membenci kita. Tapi, kenapa mereka membenci kita? Nona Cai Wenji pernah berkata padaku, kalau mereka menginginkan kekuasaan. Tapi aku berpikir, lebih baik kita berdamai daripada berperang. Kita bisa saling mengerti..."

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"... Ayah ... Ibu... Semoga kalian baik-baik saja disana..." Aku pun menepuk kedua telapak tanganku dan menutup kedua mataku lalu berdoa.

...

Aku pun membuka kedua mataku. Lalu aku menyentuh nisan milik ayah dengan tangan kananku. "Ayah... Aku akan berusaha untuk mendamaikan dunia ini..." Aku memyentuh batu nisan milik ibu. "Sampai akhir dari hidupku... aku akan terus berjuang... Dan aku akan menemukan ayah dan ibu..."

Aku pun berdiri dan memberi hormat. "Ayah.. Ibu... Doakan aku. Dan perhatikan aku..." sahutku sambil tersenyum. Aku membalikkan badan dan kembali ke istana untuk bersiap-siap untuk perang besok di Istana Fan.

* * *

><p>Pada malam hari, semua jendral sudah bubar. Mereka semua tentunya bersiap-siap untuk perang besok. Perang pertamaku... Aku harap aku tidak menyusahkan para jendral nantinya.<p>

Didalam kamarku. Aku membuka jendela dan menatap langit malam. Bulan purnama penuh bersinar dengan indahnya.

Aku mengambil sebuah benda dikantong hanfuku. Yaitu sebuah kalung kupu-kupu berwarna biru. Ayah pernah bercerita padaku kalau ayah memberi kalung ini kepada ibu sewaktu ayah melamarnya. Dan sekarang, kalung tersebut ada denganku. Sewaktu ayah meninggal, ditangan ayah ada kalung kupu-kupu biru ini. Lalu, aku yang menyimpannya.

Lalu aku menatap bulan dari dalam kamarku. Melihat bulan seperti ini, aku jadi ingat sewaktu ibu menyanyikan lagu tidur untukku sewaktu beliau masih ada. Dan juga, waktu itu, ayah juga berada di sampingku. Kami tidur bersama, aku tidur ditengah-tengah. Ayah memegang tangan kiriku dan ibuku memegang tangan kananku. Dan mereka mencium pipiku... saat itu. Aku harap aku bisa merasakan kehangatan itu lagi... Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

_You know in this world_

_There are all kinds of happiness_

_So someday, together_

Aku bisa membayangkan suara ibu pada saat ibu bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang indah itu. Walaupun aku tidak bisa mendengarnya secara langsung, walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak bisa mendengar suara ibu secara langsung. Tapi, aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas ... hari ini...

Eh...?!

Kenapa ... aku bisa mendengar suara ibu sejelas ini?

_Even if someone were to call you a liar_

_And try to hurt you with heartless words_

_Or if the whole world doesn't even try to believe in you_

_._

Tidak... Ini pasti hanya bayanganku. Ibu sudah tiada, tapi kenapa...

Dan, kenapa ada 2 kupu-kupu putih yang beterbangan di dalam kamarku?

.

_And try to put a crown of thorns on your head_

_I can still become a friend only to you_

_I know of that loneliness and that pain_

_so, everything that makes me whole_

_I will dedicate them all to you now_

_I'm Yours_

"Ibu?! Apa kau disini?! ...Jawab aku!"

_'...Yi...'_

Sekarang, aku mendengar suara ayah, tapi aku tidak tau darimana asal suaranya. "Ibu?! Ibu dimana?! Dan... ayah...? Ayah juga... dimana kalian?!"

_'...Yi... Tolong... selamatkan dunia ini...'_

Suara itu... ayah? "Ayah...?"

_'...Yi, maafkan ayah... Ayah tau kalau sudah telat untuk mengatakan ini... Tapi, ayah harus mengatakannya sekarang juga... Ayah dan juga ibu saat ini, belum berada di surga...'_

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, ayah?"

_'...Kau akan tau nanti... Tetaplah hidup, dan selamatkan dunia ini... dan ... tolong... kami...'_

"Apa yang terjadi? Ayah? Ayah?!"

Aku merasa kalau ayah sudah pergi, aku tidak mendengar suara ayah dan suara ibu lagi.

_'Yi...' _suara ini...

"...Ibu?"

_'Tersenyumlah...' _sahutnya dengan nada lembut.

"...?" Eh? Kenapa aku merasa sangat letih? Padahal aku bekerja tidak terlalu berat hari ini. Apa yang-... Aku melihat 2 kupu-kupu putih itu terbang dan keluar dari jendela kamarku dan menghilang.

Kakiku berjalan sendiri dan aku merubuhkan tubuhku diatas kasur. Mataku terasa sangat berat. Karena aku tidak berniat untuk melawannya. Aku langsung tidur.

"Selamat malam... Ibu... Ayah..." gumamku.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Yak, review o onegaishimasu~  
>Chapter selanjutnya akan dilanjutkan setelah menamatkan The Blue Butterfly -Special Edition-<p> 


	2. The sky is grieving

**A/N : **Wew, kelamaan ya? Désolé~ Yoshi, langsung saja! Balas review terlebih dahulu, seperti biasa. :3

.

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Blossom : Hahaha *awkward laugh* Gak perlu jauh-jauh Wa-chan. Nee-chan punya tissue kok...  
>Scarlet : Ya, ada tapi tissue toilet. Mana mungkin kasih tissue itu pada Wa-chan?!<br>Blossom : Kalau begitu kita beli di Supermarket. Beruntungnya, aku tidak punya uang, sial...  
>Scarlet : 'Beruntungnya'? Itu malah gak beruntung... Anyway, thanks udah mereview~ :3<p>

**-KuroragiUum-**

Blossom : Haha, kasian K-senpai, butuh tisu lebih banyak lagi?  
>Scarlet : Bukannya tadi kamu bilang kamu gak ada punya tisu?<br>Blossom : Shimatta, aku lupa. Kalau begitu beli aja yuk...  
>Scarlet : *tepok jidat*<br>Blossom : *buka dompet* Astaga, uangku habis?! Scarlet-kun, kau mengambil uangku ya?!  
>Scarlet : Hell no...! Thanks udah mereview, Senpai~<p>

**Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI-sama. Me, own my OC only. And a song sung by EGOIST - The Everlasting Guilty Crown, belongs to the owner, Supercell, maybe? Or EGOIST? I dunno...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The sky is grieving  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku bangun lebih awal. Aku memasang armorku, lalu aku membuka tirai jendela. Masih hujan? Jadi dari tadi malam hujan ya.

_" Langitnya ... menangis ... "_

Itu yang ayah katakan sewaktu menatap hujan yang turun. Waktu itu aku tidak bertanya kenapa, karena aku hanya tidak ingin tau jawabannya. Tapi sekarang aku tau. Entah benar atau tidak, mungkin ayah membayangkan wajah ibu yang menangis, dan karena menatap hujan ini... ayah mengingat ibu.

Ayah pernah bercerita padaku kalau ibu itu orangnya cengeng. Tapi dikala ibu senang senyum ibu sangat cerah bagaikan matahari, kata ayah. Dan bila ibu marah, ibu langsung minta maaf karena sebenarnya ibu tidak berniat memarahi aku ataupun ayah. Ibu tidak suka membentak, karena itulah ibu selalu minta maaf.

Setiap ayah bercerita tentang ibu. Air matanya keluar dari kedua mata emasnya itu, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat ayah menangis. Ayah sangat merindukan ibu. Bahkan ayah pernah mencoba mengambil pisau dan berusaha memotong pergelangan tangannya, aku berusaha menghentikan ayah sambil menangis. Dan beruntungnya Tuan Cao Cao datang menghentikannya. Sejak itu, ayah sangat sayang padaku.

_" Percuma saja saya lakukan ini... Walaupun saya berhasil memotong tanganku... Aku masih belum bisa bertemu dengannya langsung... Kenapa aku tidak berpikir dari dulu... "_

Aku tau ayah sangat merindukannya, tapi kenapa ayah harus melakukan itu? Pada akhirnya kita semua berada di surga 'kan? Karena itulah, aku tetap sabar menunggu sampai saat itu tiba. Jika aku membunuh diriku sendiri seperti yang ayah lakukan waktu itu. Aku yakin, ibu dan ayah sangat sedih jika aku melakukan itu.

...

Aku menghela napas panjang, lalu aku mengambil pedang tipisku yang digantung didinding. Senjata milik ayah dan senjata milik ibu aku simpan dikamarku, sebenarnya aku ingin memakai tapi ... lebih baik jangan. Karena senjata itu milik mereka, aku tidak mau senjata mereka basah terkena darah musuh.

Aku pun meletakkan pedang tipisnya di samping pinggang kiriku. Lalu, aku menghidupkan dupa dan berdoa. Aku menutup kedua mataku dan menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku.

' Ayah... Ibu ... Aku mohon perhatikan aku di perang nanti dan aku mohon berikan aku perlindungan agar aku bisa tetap hidup, seperti yang dikatakan ayah tadi malam. '

Lalu aku membuka kedua mataku dengan perlahan. Aku pun berdiri dan keluar dari kamarku.

* * *

><p>Aku sampai di depan gerbang utama Xu Chang.<p>

" Oh, kau bangun lebih awal ya... Guo Yi. " sahut Master Jia Xu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Apa semuanya sudah siap, Master Jia Xu? " tanyaku.

Dia sedikit kaget melihat sikapku. Dia tersenyum kecut. " Belum semuanya, hanya tinggal 2ribu pasukan yang harus dikumpulkan. "

" Oh... "

" Heh, ada yang salah denganmu. Tumben sekali kau terlihat serius... "

" Emangnya aku gak pernah serius apa...? " tanyaku dengan nada datar.

Dia hanya tertawa.

Lalu Tuan Cao Pi sudah datang, dibelakangnya dia bersama Master Sima Yi yang mengikutinya beserta pengawalnya. Lalu aku dan Master Jia Xu memberi hormat.

" Bagaimana? Apa semua sudah siap? " tanya Tuan Cao Pi.

" Belum, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, Tuan. " jawab Master Jia Xu.

Aku melihat sekitar, ternyata Master Xiahou Dun dan Master Xiahou Yuan sudah ada disana. Dan... Tunggu dulu. Mereka yang berarmor merah ini... Pasukan Wu? Oh ya, Wei dan Wu sudah bersekutu.

Aku dengar kami beraliansi karena Guan Yu menolak Sun Quan yang ingin menjadikan anak perempuan Guan Yu yang bernama Guan Yinping sebagai istrinya. Karena Sun Quan marah besar dan dendam. Master Sima Yi memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bersekutu dengan Wu. Sun Quan pun setuju dan kami pun beraliansi untuk memenggal kepala Guan Yu.

Dendam... huh.

Ayah ataupun ibu tidak pernah mengajariku tentang 'dendam'. Aku tau apa itu 'dendam' tapi aku tidak merasakan dendam terhadap Shu. Aku tidak pernah dendam pada satu orang pun. Dan aku tidak mau dendam pada satu orang pun.

" Lapor, Tuan! Semua pasukan sudah siap. "

" Bagus. Buka gerbangnya dan kita langsung berangkat. " perintah Tuan Cao Pi.

" Baik! " prajurit itu pun pergi dan melakukan tugasnya.

Kami pun menaiki kuda milik kami. Aku menaiki kuda dengan bulu berwarna coklat. Kalau tidak salah namanya ... uhhh.

" ... Zhong Cheng...? ... Mungkin...? "

" HIEEEEEH! "

" O-oi, berisik! "

" ... "

" Bagus... Diam itu adalah emas... " sahutku dengan nada datar dan mengancungkan jempolku. Tunggu dulu, jempolku ini gak perlu...

Oh ya, aku lupa. Ayah pernah menaiki kuda denganku waktu ibu masih ada. Dan ya, namanya Zhong Cheng. Jadi, kita harus kasih nama pada binatang juga ya. Tapi terasa aneh...

" HIEEEEEH! "

" Kau tidak perlu menjawab... kuda. "

" Yoo! " sahut seorang pria mendekatiku. Dia tidak memakai armor di badannya, ada apa dengan orang ini. Cuacanya sedingin ini dia tidak memakai armor di badannya... Dan disekitar pinggangnya ada bel, dan dia membawa senjata flail dipinggangnya. Dan dia pasti dari Wu.

" Ya, Master? " tanyaku.

" Kau Guo Yi 'kan? Dan ibumu adalah Mei Xujie 'kan? "

" ...! Anda tau dengan ibuku? " tanyaku.

" Ya. Dia bahkan pernah bergabung dengan Wu. "

" Eh? Dulunya ibu bagian dari Wu? "

" Yah, tapi cuma sebentar. Setelah itu dia kembali lagi ke Wei... "

" Kembali lagi ke Wei? Lalu ayah sendirian sewaktu ibu berada di Wu... Kenapa ibu pergi ke Wu? "

" Hm... Entahlah, aku gak ingat. Soalnya udah lama banget udah 10 tahun, ah bukan 11 tahun ... mungkin... "

" ... oh. " Lalu aku menundukkan kepalaku kebawah.

" O-Oi... Maaf! Aku gak bermaksud membuatmu- "

" Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Master... Er... Master Gan Ning, ya? "

" Oh, padahal kita belum pernah bertemu tapi kau tau denganku ya huh. " sahutnya sambil tersenyum miring.

" Ah saya mencari tau... "

" Oh ... "

" Er, Master Gan Ning. Saya berterima kasih karena telah menjaga ibuku sewaktu di Wu. Terima kasih... " sahutku sambil memberi hormat.

" Tu-tunggu dulu.. A-aku yang ... MENJAGANYA?! BUKAN! Bukan aku yang menjaganya! Tapi Qiao bersaudara, aku hanya berbicara dengannya ... " sahutnya sambil membuang muka dengan wajah kesal dan menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Aku bisa lihat wajahnya memerah.

" Oi! Landak berduri! Kau jangan malah ngobrol! Bentar lagi kita bakal berangkat tau! " bentak seorang pria dengan wajah kesal. Rambutnya berkuncir ekor kuda dengan berpakaian baju hangat sebagai armornya.

Lalu Master Gan Ning menatap pria itu dengan tatapan marah dan kesal. " Kau itu berisik tau gak?! Dan juga, kita 'kan belum berangkat! Dasar ekor kuda...! "

" Ekor kuda.. Ekor kuda ... Aaagh! Aku jadi bosan mendengarnya! Aku ini punya nama! Ling Tong! Dari awal sudah aku beritahu tapi kau tidak menyimpannya di dalam otak udangmu! "

" Otak udang, HAH! Sebenarnya siapa yang berotak udang disini, huh...?! "

" Ahm... Master Gan Ning, Master Ling Tong ... Saya mohon tenang! Kalian berdua 'kan partner jadi jangan bertengkar! " sahutku sambil menepuk bahu belakang Master Gan Ning.

" Diam saja kau Guo Yi... " sahut Master Gan Ning dengan dingin.

" ... Guo Yi? Guo Yi itu 'kan- " sahut Master Ling Tong sambil menujuk diriku dengan wajah tidak percaya.

" Aaargh! Jangan ganti topik, dasar ekor kuda! "

" Berisik! Dasar landak berduri yang busuk! "

" APA?! "

" APA?! "

" DIAAAAAM! " bentakku.

Kedua pria yang saling membentak itu dan para jendral menatapku dengan wajah kaget. Tapi, aku tidak peduli, padahal mereka sama-sama didalam faksi yang sama, tapi mereka saling bertengkar seperti ini. " Kalian kenapa bertengkar!? Kalian 'kan sama-sama di dalam faksi Wu 'kan?! Harusnya kalian bekerja sama, KOMPAK! "

" ... Uh, ya... Maaf... " sahut Master Gan Ning yang mulai tenang sambil menggaruk bagian kepala belakangnya. Lalu, pria yang Ling Tong itu pun menghela napas panjang.

" Hmph, mendengarmu membentak seperti itu, mengingatkanku dengan ibumu, Master Guo Yi. " sahut Master Ling Tong yang sekarang mulai bersikap sopan.

" Huh? "

" Hah, ya... Aku juga jadi ingat waktu itu... " sahut Master Gan Ning sambil tersenyum miring. " Kalau dia pasti ada, dia pasti membentak kami seperti yang kau lakukan barusan... Guo Yi. " sahut Master Gan Ning.

" ... " Lalu aku tersenyum kecil. " Kalau begitu, mohon kerja samanya, Maser Gan Ning, Master Ling Tong... "

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Lalu seorang prajurit memukul sebuah Gong menandakan Tuan Cao Cao akan segera memerintahkan kami untuk berangkat. Lalu kami menatap ke depan. Tuan Cao Cao datang bersama para pengawalnya.

Kami semua pun memberi hormat. Setelah tidak beberapa lama kemudian...

" Angkat kepala kalian semua... " sahut Tuan Cao Cao.

Kami pun mengangkat kepala kami dan menurunkan kedua tangan kami.

" Sekarang sudah tiba saatnya untuk berperang lagi. Guan Yu, si Dewa Perang, teman lamaku... Kalian akan berperang melawannya. Dia sudah mengkhianati kerajaan Wu dan... kerajaan Wei juga. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk berperang melawan kita. Karena itu, kita tidak bisa diam saja, demi perdamaian negera Cina ini, kita harus berperang hingga akhir- hingga mereka mengerti apa itu perdamaian. Lindungilah Istana Fan demi pertahanan kita! Nah ..."

Lalu dia menghela napas panjang. " Aku perintahkan kalian untuk segera berangkat menuju Istana Fan dan lindungilah Istana Fan! "

" OOOOU! " Kami berteriak dan memberi hormat kepada Tuan Cao Cao.

" BUKA GERBAAANGNYA! " teriak seorang prajurit. Dengan begitu, gerbangnya terbuka lebar dan kami pun berangkat.

_The world is trying to bring about the end_

_And no one is trying to stop it._

Eh? Apa ini...? Suara ini... aku sangat mengenalnya. Ibu ...?

" Ugh... Dunia akan berakhir dan tidak ada yang menghentikannya? Apa maksudnya? " gumam Master Xiahou Dun.

" Eh? Master Xiahou Dun juga mendengarnya? " tanyaku.

" Yah... Rasanya seperti... suara itu... berbisik ketelingaku... Seperti itulah kira-kira... "

" ... "

Apa maksudnya? Apa benar dunia akan berakhir? Tapi... ayah bilang tadi malam...

_'...Yi... Tolong... selamatkan dunia ini... __Tetaplah hidup, dan selamatkan dunia ini... dan ... tolong... kami...'_

Tapi, bagaimana caranya, ayah? Aku tidak tau ...

_' Kau akan tau nanti ... '_

" ...! "

" Guo Yi? Ada apa denganmu? " tanya Master Sima Yi.

" ... " Baru saja, ayah berbicara denganku... Ayah... Tapi, mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya sendirian...?

_' Tidak... Kau tidak sendirian, putraku. '_

Ayah...

_' Ibumu menyanyikan lagu itu hanya sebagai tanda karena sebentar lagi akan dimulai... Semua umat manusia yang mengharapkan keajaiban- ... '_

Semua umat manusia yang mengharapkan keajaiban...? Apa maksud ayah?

_' Lebih baik nanti, ayah akan memberitahumu nanti... '_

" ... "

" Hei, Guo Yi! " bentak Master Sima Yi.

" Ah, Ya, Master?! " sahutku agak kaget.

" Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau sering melamun? " tanya Master Sima Yi.

" Tidak... Saya baik-baik saja. " sahutku sambil menggeleng kepalaku.

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud ayah. Tapi aku akan menunggu sampai aku bisa menolong ibu dan ayah.

...

Sebenarnya... ayah dan ibu dimana...? Kalau kalian bukan berada di surga, jadi kalian dimana?

* * *

><p>Setibanya di Istana Fan.<p>

" Sepertinya pasukan Guan Yu belum sampai kesini. Tapi kita harus cepat untuk menjelaskan strateginya dan berdiri pada posisinya. " sahut Master Sima Yi.

Semua jendral sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat di Istana Fan. Mereka duduk di kursi dengan meja berbentuk melingkar. Dan terletak sebuah papan yang ditempeli peta Istana Fan agar lebih mudah menjelaskan strateginya.

" Silakan dimulai... " sahut Master Sima Yi.

Aku mengangguk.

" Mari kita langsung saja agar tidak membuang waktu. Di sebelah tenggara, ada bendungan. Guan Yu pasti menggunakan taktik ini agar kedua gerbang istana Fan bisa dibuka agar lebih cepat. Karena itu, kita tidak bisa membiarkannya menggunakan itu. Master Gan Ning... "

" Ya! "

" Saya mohon kerja samanya untuk menjaga bendungan di sebelah sana, dan bersama Master Ling Tong... "

" ...! Uh, ya. Aku mengerti... " sahut Master Ling Tong pasrah.

" ... tch. "

" Dan jika mereka berhasil menghancurkan bendungan tersebut. Saya harap Master Gan Ning dan Master Ling Tong segera menuju gerbang Istana Fan agar tidak ada musuh yang masuk. "

" Baik! "

" Dan juga, ada dua jendral dari Shu yang akan bergabung dengan kita. Yaitu Mi Fang dan Fu Shiren. Mereka setuju untuk bergabung dengan kita untuk melawan Guan Yu. Dengan begini, tingkat kesulitan kita untuk melawan Guan Yu akan menurun, dan moralnya ikut menurun. Jika semua markas miliknya sudah diambil alih. Moralnya akan semakin menurun. Tapi, kita tidak bisa meremehkan Guan Yu, pertahan markas utamanya sangat kuat dan dirinya juga. "

" Saya ada pertanyaan. " sahut Master Ling Tong.

" Silakan. "

" Apakah Guan Yu sudah tau kalau mereka akan berkhianat padanya? "

" Entahlah. Jika dia sudah tau, dia mungkin berusaha membunuhnya atau tidak membiarkannya ikut. Atau mungkin dia membiarkan mereka berkhianat... Dan, Mi Fang berdiri di jembatan sebelah barat dan Fu Shiren di jembatan sebelah selatan. Salah satu dari kita harus menemui mereka secara langsung dan dengan begitu mereka akan langsung bergabung. "

" Saya mengerti... "

" ... Baiklah. Jika bala bantuan dari Wu datang saat kita sudah atau sedang mengambil alih markas milik Guan Yu. Itu akan membuat kita lebih mudah untuk melawan pasukan Guan Yu. Dengan begini, saya yakin, kita akan menang dengan jumlah pasukan kita. Kunci kemenangan kita adalah keselamatan istana Fan, setelah Istana Fan aman. Kita langsung menuju markas utama Guan Yu, dan kita akan memenggal kepalanya saat itu juga. Semuanya, aku mohon kerja samanya! " sahutku.

Mereka semua tersenyum dan mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Setelah rapat menjelaskan strategi yang telah aku, Master Jia Xu dan Master Sima Yi buat. Otakku merasa jernih. Aku harap tidak ada masalah besar untuk melawan Guan Yu nanti, dan strateginya berjalan mulus dan lancar.<p>

Semua jendral sudah berada di posisi mereka masing-masing. Aku sedang menuju gerbang barat untuk mejaganya, dan jika pasukan Guan Yu sudah tiba aku bisa menemui Mi Fang di jembatan barat.

_The symphony of destruction echoes out._

_The rain that falls sounds almost like the tone of tears._

Ibu... Dia menyanyi... Dan suaranya terdengar jelas di kedua telingaku. Ibu dan ayah sedang memperhatikanku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan mereka berdua.

Hujannya.. seperti tetesan air mata ... Ya, karena orang-orang yang tidak bersalah menangis karena tidak menginkan perang hanya bisa menangis. Mereka semua sebenarnya menginginkan perdamaian... bukan perang. Jika kami berdamai... pasti air mata kesedihan mereka tidak akan menetes seperti hujan yang lebat seperti ini. Air mata mereka berubah menjadi air mata penuh kebahagiaan, bukan kesedihan...

" 'Langitnya... menangis...' " gumamku.

Lalu seorang prajurit datang. " Lapor, Tuan Guo Yi! Pasukan Guan Yu sudah datang, markas utama mereka berada di sebelah barat laut. Dan markas tambahan mereka ada 5 buah markas. "

" Lima ya. Di tenggara, selatan, barat, barat daya, barat daya selatan. Benar? "

" Ya, Tuan. "

" Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi. "

" Baik, Tuan! "

_Tell me_

_Do people who control and are controlled_

_One day forget what it means to love_

_Because of the hatred in their hearts,_

_And attack others?_

...! Apa maksud ibu... Semua prajurit ini saling membenci? Dan tak ada kebahagiaan?

...

... Ya, semua umat manusia menginginkan kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang sama, tapi mereka tidak saling memahami sehingga mereka saling menyerang. Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Apa negera ini memang dari awal ditakdirkan untuk saling berperang?

Takdir...

Takdir itu... Dewa yang memutuskan. Semua umat manusia- bukan, semua makhluknya, tidak tau apa takdir yang akan Dewa ciptakan. Apa takdir yangpenuh kesedihan, harus kami terima? Tapi, bagaimana mereka tidak mau memaafkannya dan bahkan menyalahkan Dewa?

... Aku tidak tau. Walaupun aku sekarang seorang strategis, aku tidak tau apa yang akan kurasakan.

...

Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa tetap hidup tanpa melukai satu orang pun dan tanpa terluka... agar aku bisa menolong ayah dan ibu...?

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Wew, untung saja aku udah tukar genre-nya. Arigatou Wa-chan, waga no imouto yo~ (jodan ssu~)

Dan, apa terlalu banyak FEELS? :v

Ma ii wa, dan... chapter selanjutnya The Everlasting Guilty Crown masih dilanjutin di chapter selanjutnya~ Jiah! Lagu itu yang paling SAIKO! Aku sampai-sampai berulang kali memutar lagu itu~ :3

Njaa! Review onegaishimasu! Review nya akan membuat saya SENANG~ :3


	3. Your melancholic voice is a Miracle

**A/N : **Bonjour~ Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Maaf ya, my dear readers. Karena ada masalah dengan fanfic ini, tidak bisa dibuka sejak hari rabu lalu. Tapi kalau FFN di hp bisa, tapi kalau di laptopku gak bisa. Banyak beritalah yang bilang FFN bakal ditutup, padahal FFN ini permanen, kata orang sih. Yah, tapi syukurlah FFN kembali sehat walafiat (?).

Haah~ Hari senin bakalan ujian MID, aku harus banyak belajar sialan. Ugh, sial. Padahal masih banyak anime yang akan kutonton!

Sigh... Oke, mari kita mulai! Sebelumnya balas review oleh para reviewer~ :3

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Blossom : Wow! Cepatnya! Rekor puaaaaling tertinggi! *thumb's up*  
>Scarlet : Aku butuh tisu toilet...<br>Blossom : Nah, mari kita beli sama-sama yuk Wa-chan. Ah, aku lupa uangku habis...  
>Scarlet : Aku butuh tisu toilet...<br>Blossom : Nah, kalau gitu minta duit sama Oka-chan aja deh~  
>Scarlet : BLOSSOM! AKU BUTUH TISU! TOILET!<br>Blossom : *sweatdrop* Buat apa?  
>Scarlet : Aku PILEK!<br>Blossom : Jangan pake tisur toilet bodoh. Aku beli tisu isi 10 aja ya.  
>Scarlet : (Pelit amat...) Anyway, makasih udah mereview~<p>

**-Aiko Ishikawa-**

Guo Yi : ...Jadi, mereka tidak bisa berdamai ya. Apa mereka dari lahir ditakdirkan untuk saling bertengkar?  
>Scarlet : KATA-KATANYA MEYAKINKAN!<br>Blossom : Guo Jia-dono, Xujie... Kau sudah hebat sekali merawat anakmu... Tapi terlalu...  
>Guo Jia + Xujie : ... *sweatdrop*<br>Scarlet : Haha, makasih udah mereview~

**-KuroragiUum-**

Scarlet : Hoho! Namanya perang pasti ada darah. Tapi gak banyak darah kayak anime Corpse Party... -_-  
>Blossom : Hiii! Anime yang mengerikan itu-! Scarlet-kun! Kau menonton anime-nya?!<br>Scarlet : Kagak... Aku cuma tau soalnya di dinding facebook ada yang posting gambar Corpse Party. Ceritanya-...  
>Blossom : TIDAAAAK! Aku tidak mau dengar!<br>Scarlet : ... *sweatdrop* Ah, aku sendiri gak tau ceritanya. Apa? Munculin Da Qiao? Hm... Lihat saja nanti oke? Oke, thanks!

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI-sama. Me, own my OC only. And a song sung by EGOIST - The Everlasting Guilty Crown, belongs to the owner.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

****Your melancholic voice is a Miracle  
><strong>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara hujan yang turun dari langit ...

Suara teriakan para pasukan ...

Suara senjata mereka yang saling menyentuh ...

Dan juga...

**I can hear this song coming to me.**

**All you who have life,**

**The truth is inside your heart**

Suara Ibu yang menyanyi ... begitu melankolik. Semua orang, semua umat manusia ... Mendengarkan nyanyian Ibu. Keajaiban yang terjadi di dunia yang penuh dengan perang... dan darah yang jatuh membasahai tanah yang juga basah karena hujan ini.

" Ah! Itu mereka! " sahut salah satu prajuritku sambil menunjuk ke depan. Ada banyak pasukan yang jauh di depan sana.

Mereka... apa tujuannya? Apa mau mereka sehingga mereka harus berperang seperti ini? Kalau aku... Aku hanya ingin melindungi semua orang, dan meneruskan jabatan ayah agar aku bisa mendamaikan kerajaan ini. Agar bisa mencapai kebahagiaan yang diinginkan semua orang yang tidak mengingkan perang.

Tapi ... apa aku bisa melakukannya?

_' Kau tidak sendirian, Yi. '_

... Benar. Aku tidak sendirian, ada banyak orang yang mempercayaiku dan menyayangiku. Nona Cai Wenji, Master Jia Xu, Master Sima Yi, Tuan Cao Cao, Tuan Cao Pi, dan semua jendral dan penduduk.

Aku ... pasti bisa.

Aku mengeluarkan pedangku tipisku dari sarungnya dan mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke arah musuh yang berlari ke arah kesini.

" MAJU! "

Semua prajuritku bersorak. Dan mengangkat senjata mereka, mereka berlari dan menyerang mereka.

**Because even in times in which I must go to the stormy ocean,**

**It gives you strength**

**That never hesitates**

_" Yi ... Kau tau. Takdir itu tidak seburuk yang kita kira lho. Walaupun itu sedih ataupun senang. Kita harus menerimanya. Karena itu semua akan menjadi kenangan kita. Tapi, kita tidak boleh salah memilih jalan... "  
><em>

_Itulah yang Ibu katakan. Sewaktu ibu masih hidup. Sebelum Ibu meninggalkan aku dan ayah._

_" Setiap waktu... dunia ini terus berputar. Dengan begitu, ada banyak lahir setiap waktu, dan ada banyak yang mati setiap waktu. Karena itu, ayah selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama ibumu dan kamu. Momen-momen yang sangat berharga bagi ayah, ayah akan selalu menyimpannya dan mengingatnya. Walaupun momen itu menyakitkan, menyedihkan. Dan kesenangan... Ayah tidak akan melupakannya. "_

_Itulah... yang ayah katakan. Sebelum ayah meninggalkanku, sebelum ayah pergi menyusul ibu._

" Benar... Ayah... Ibu... Aku tidak akan tersesat. "

Aku pun berlari dan menyerang musuh yang berada di depanku. Aku menyerang satu prajurit yang lengah.

**However, the further we move ahead, the stronger the wind gets,**

**And so the flame of hope starts to go out.**

... Apa orang ini. Berperang karena ingin mencari kebahagiaan juga? Tapi, kalian memilih jalan yang salah. Tapi, tetap saja. Aku menyesal membunuh mereka.

" Maaf... " gumamku. Lalu aku menusuk dadanya. Dan kembali mencabutnya. Darahnya membasahi pedangku.

Perang... sangat mengerikan. Kenapa kita harus mengambil nyawa orang yang hanya ingin mencari kebahagiaan? Apa hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar bisa mencapai kebahagiaan itu?

_' Suatu hari nanti... Kita pasti akan mencapai kebahagiaan... perdamaian yang kita inginkan. Ayah yakin, suatu hari nanti pasti ada. Kita hanya perlu terus berjalan dan memilih jalan yang benar... '_

... Benar. Walaupun itu menyakitkan, kita harus menerimanya dan menjalaninya.

Karena Dewa-lah yang memutuskan.

" JANGAN GENTAR! Serang mereka! " teriak salah satu prajurit Shu.

Wajah mereka penuh dengan amarah. Bahkan ada air mata yang membasahi pipinya, air matanya mengering. Dia tidak menghiraukan airmatanya yang membasahi pipinya.

**"Hand over the light!" The people scramble for it,**

**And once it comes to this, people kill each other,**

**Their tears dried.**

" Jangan biarkan mereka melewati kita! Serang! Jangan lengah! " teriakku.

Aku pun menyerang mereka satu persatu. Darah yang membasahi pedangku mengenai wajah musuh saat aku mengayunkannya. Di saat itu, aku menusuk mereka dan mengulang kata " Maaf " didalam hatiku.

-xxx-

Setelah kami mengalahkan pasukan yang menyerang tadi. Aku duduk di atas tanah, lalu aku menatap langit yang menangis.

Wajar saja, ini perang pertamaku. Aku jadi lelah...

Tidak... Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan menghentikan perang ini sampai akhir.

**Notice it**

Lalu, aku merasakan getaran yang hebat, seperti gempa bumi. Tapi ternyata bukan gempa. Tapi air sungai yang mengarah ke gerbang. Sial, jadi mereka gagal melindungi bendungan. Aku gagal?

**Your eyes are for acknowledging each other.**

Perasaanku kembali tenang. Ibu masih bernyanyi. Dan ayah juga pasti memperhatikanku. Karena itu, aku tidak akan mengecewakan mereka. Aku masih belum gagal!

" SEMUA! Cepat lindungi gerbang barat! " teriakku.

" BAIK! " Dengan begitu kami segera menuju gerbang barat. Gerbang baratnya sudah terbuka, membuat istana Fan digenangi banjir. Tapi untungnya diluar gerbang tidak banjir.

" Siapkan pasukan panah dan balista di atas dinding gerbang ini! Sekarang! " perintahku.

" BAIK! " salah satu prajurit berlari dan pergi menjalankan tugasnya.

Aku lihat dari jauh ada 4 jendral dan pasukannya mengarah kemari. Salah satunya adalah... Mi Fang. Dia menatapku dari jauh dan tersenyum kecut ke arahku. Bagus, dia benar0benar berkhianat pada pasukan Guan Yu.

" Oi! Guo Yi! " sahut seorang pria. Ternyata pria yang memanggil namaku adalah Master Gan Ning, dan di belakangnya Master Ling Tong. Mereka menghentikan kuda mereka di depanku.

" Maaf... Kami sudah melakukan apa yang kami bisa tapi kami gagal... Ini semua gara-gara kau, landak busuk! " sahut Ling Tong dengan kesal.

" AKU?! Hei! Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan disini huh?! "

" Sudahlah... Kalian belum gagal. Kalian sudah berjuang keras, saya menghargainya, Master Gan Ning, Master Ling Tong. "

" ... " Mereka berdua mulai tenang dan menatapku sedikit terkejut.

**Your voice is to convey your feelings**

" Y-Yang penting sekarang, kita harus melindungi istana sampai pasukan mereka sudah habis. Lalu kita mengambil alih markas miliknya dan menyerang Guan Yu! "

" Yap! " Gan Ning mengangguk dan tersenyum. " Hmhm! Baiklah! Shu sialan! Serang kalau bisa! Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku! GAN NING! " bentak Gan Ning sambil menunjuk mereka.

" ... Dasar. Pede amat... " sahut Master Ling Tong sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahinya dan menggeleng kepalanya.

" Haha... Tapi ejekan juga bisa membuat semangat mereka menurun. " sahutku sambil tersenyum.

" Iya juga ya... " sahut Master Ling Tong sambil mengangguk dan memegang dagunya.

" Master Guo Yi. " sahut seorang pria dari belakang.

" Ah, Master Xu Huang. " sahutku sambil memutar arah kudanya ke arahnya.

" Kau terlihat semangat sekali. Kenapa? "

" Iya... Padahal si landak itu gagal melindungi bendungan. Dan kamu tidak marah sama sekali... " sahut Master Ling Tong.

" WOI! " bentak Master Gan Ning kesal.

" Ah, itu... Soalnya 'kan tidak mungkin semua hal berjalan lancar. Dan pasti ada gagalnya 'kan? Dan juga, kita tidak boleh kalah hanya karena itu. Pasti masih ada cara lain untuk menghentikannya. Karena itulah... "_  
><em>

**Your hand is to hold with the one who is precious to you.**

" ... Suara ini... Terdengar indah sekali ... " sahut Master Ling Tong.

" Ternyata kau juga mendengarnya ya huh... " sahut Master Gan Ning.

" Tidak apa-apa kok. Tidak perlu khawatir... " sahutku menenangkan mereka.

" Huh, kau itu orangnya tenang sekali ya, Guo Yi. " sahut Master Gan Ning.

" Ya... Sifat tenangmu mengingatkanku dengan ayahmu. " sahut Master Xu Huang.

" Begitu ya? Haha... " sahutku agak malu.

" Lapor, Master Guo Yi! Pasukan panah dan balista yang anda perintahkan sudah siap! " sahut prajuritku yang tadi aku kirim sambil memberi hormat.

" Kerja bagus. Kembali ke posisimu. " sahutku.

" Baik! "

Kami pun menyiapkan senjata kami kembali. Dan menghadap mereka. Mereka berhenti di depan kami. Mi Fang menatapku, aku tersenyum kecil. Dengan begitu, salah satu prajuritnya menyerang pasukan Shu.

" A-APA YANG-... " sahut salah satu jendral.

" Huh... Maaf ya. Mulai sekarang, aku memihak Wei! " sahut Mi Fang sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya. " SERANG! "

Pasukanya pun menyerang pasukan Shu dan kami ikut maju dan menyerang mereka. Dan pasukan panah dan ballista ikut menyerang.

" UGH! Mi Fang... sudah kuduga kau akan berkhianat... Seharusnya aku harus menghalangimu waktu itu... Kau...- UGH! "

Aku menusuknya. " Itu sudah menjadi pilihannya. Kau tidak berhak ikut memutuskan takdirnya. Kau juga memiliki jalanmu sendiri 'kan? " Lalu aku menarik pedangku kembali dari tubuhnya.

" UGHH! B-Brengsek... Terkutuklah kau...! " Jendral itu pun tidak dapat berdiri lagi dan senjatanya jatuh dari tangannya. Dia mati.

Aku menurunkan mataku, menatap para pasukan musuh yang mati. Apa aku sudah memiliki jalan yang benar. Aku tidak tau... Aku membunuh mereka, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika aku menyuruh mereka untuk mundur. Aku yakin 99 persen aku pasti gagal membuat mereka gagal.

" Maaf... " gumamku lagi.

" ...? Apa yang kau katakan? " tanya Master Ling Tong.

" Bukan apa-apa. Mari kita mengambil alih markas musuh. Aku yakin tidak akan ada pasukan yang akan masuk ke dalam istana. " sahutku sambil menaiki kudaku.

" BAIK! "

* * *

><p>Kami pun mengambil alih markas mereka. Tenggara sudah, selatan sudah, barat daya selatan, barat daya juga sudah diambil. Hanya tinggal sebelah barat.<p>

Saat kami menuju ke sana, aku melihat pasukan yang berarmor merah.

" Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Kami, Wu, sudah datang untuk membantu Wei. " sahut pria yang setengah baya yang menggunakan tombak.

" Mohon kerja samanya. " sahut pria satu lagi dengan pedang kembar.

" Ooh! Pak tua! Lu Xun! " sahut Master Gan Ning tersenyum lebar.

" ... Dasar bajak laut bodoh! Kau tidak tau sopan santun hah?! " bentak pria setengah baya sambil memukul kepalanya.

" UGH! Sakit tau! "

" Pantas buat lu ... " sahut Master Ling Tong sambil membuang muka dan menahan ketawanya.

" BERISIK KAU! BUNTUT KUDA! "

" ... Landak busuk... "

" HAAAH?! "

" S-Sudah! Jangan bertengkar! Kita sedang perang! Jangan berperang pada saat seperti ini! " bentakku.

" B-Benar! Jangan bertengkar Master Ling Tong, Master Gan Ning! " sahut pria yang memiliki pedang kembar itu. Ah, kalau tidak salah namanya Lu Xun ya. Dan pria setengah baya ini, Lu Meng.

" Pak tua ini juga ... "

" Diam. Ayo kita ambil alih markasnya! Ini markas yang terakhir bukan? Ayo! " sahut Master Lu Meng sambil maju berserta para prajuritnya menuju markas barat.

**I can hear this song coming to me**

**All of you who have nowhere to go**

**Hope is in your hearts**

" ... Suara ini... Saya rasa saya pernah mendengarnya... " gumam Master Lu Xun.

" Tidak perlu khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja. " sahutku menenangkannya.

" Eh? Anda juga mendengarnya? Kok bisa? " tanya Master Lu Xun kebingungan.

" ... Saya ... juga tidak tau. Tapi tidak usah khawatir... "

" ... Master Gan Ning. Master Ling Tong dan Master Xu Shuang juga mendengarnya? " tanya Master Lu Xun.

" Ya. Aku juga merasa aku pernah mendengar suara ini. Aneh sekali... Kenapa kita bisa mendengarnya ya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi... "

" ... Aku juga merasa ada hal yang aneh. Ada sesuatu yang akan datang nanti... " sahut Master Ling Tong.

" ...?! " Mendengarnya membuat kami kaget dicampur cemas.

" He...he? K-Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu! M-mulutku keceplosan! Haha... ha... "

" ... "

" Baiklah! Mari kita ambil alih markasnya. Master Lu Meng sudah duluan tuh! "

" YA! "

* * *

><p>Kami berhasil merebut markas barat dan mengambil alihya. Sekarang, semangat tempur mereka pasti berkurang. Dengan pasukan Wei dan Wu yang bergabung. Kami pasti tidak akan kalah!<p>

**Because even in blazing flames**

**It gives you a strength**

**That will never be scathed**

" ... Suara ini... siapa... " gumam Master Lu Meng.

" Tidak perlu khawatir Master Lu Meng. Entah kenapa mendengar suaranya, semangat tempur saya menjadi meningkat. Mungkin, suara ini membuat semangat tempur kita meningkat... "

" ...oh. "

" Tapi, misteriusnya... Entah suara siapa yang kita dengar. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, semua orang juga bisa mendengarnya dan ini bukan halusinasi atau semacamnya. Entah kenapa aku berpikir ini seperti... fenomena... atau keajaiban... "

" Sudah sudah... Kau jangan banyak bicara. Kalau memang berpikir begitu. Kau jangan sampai terluka nanti... " sahut Master Lu Meng.

" Baik! "

Lalu jauh dari depan markas utama Guan Yu. Aku melihat Cao Ren berserta Tuan Muda Cao Pi dengan para pasukannya disana. Dan Master Xiahou Dun dan Master Xiahou Yuan, Fu Shiren dan jendral lainnya juga ada disana. Kami pun berhenti.

" Kalian tepat waktu. Baiklah... tanpa basi-basi. Mari kita selesaikan perang ini... Kita serang Guan Yu secara bersamaan. " sahut Tuan Muda Cao Pi.

" BAIK! "

Kami pun berlari menuju markas utama Guan Yu. Kami mengepung markasnya dan mendorbrak markasnya secara paksa. Kami melihat Guan Yu diatas kudanya, Red Hare. Lalu dia turun dari kudanya. Dia mengangkat senjatanya.

" Aku... Guan Yu. Dengan tombakku, aku akan mengalahkan kalian. Demi menjaga nama baik Shu, aku tidak akan kalah! "

" ... Dasar pak tua jenggot panjang 5 meter. Kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan dirimu! " sahut Master Gan Ning yang langsung menyerang dengan flail-nya.

Guan Yu menangkis serangannya dan mendorongnya. Dia menyerang Master Gan Ning, tapi untungnya Master Gan Ning menghindar dan memukul flail-nya ke besi tombaknya agar tidak mengenai tubuhnya. "... tch. Menyebalkan... "

" SERANG! " teriak Cao Ren.

Semua prajurit bersorak dan maju menyerang Guan Yu beserta pasukannya. Satu persatu, pasukan kami, dan pasukan musuh mati. Darah mereka membasahi tanah dan dicampur dengan hujan yang lebat ini.

Kami pun ikut maju dan berusaha menyerangnya.

" Master Ling Tong, Master Gan Ning, Master Lu Meng, Master Xiahou Dun, Master Xiahou Yuan, Master Xu Huang! MOHON BANTUANNYA! " teriakku.

" Apanya? " tanya Master Gan Ning.

" ... Cara untuk menjatuhkan Guan Yu! Ikuti saya! "

" Baiklah... "

" Alihkan perhatiannya! "

" Mengerti! "

Pertama, Master Ling Tong maju. Guan Yu menyerangnya, dengan mudahnya Master Ling Tong menghindar lalu dia memukul lehernya dengan triple tonfanya itu. Membuat Guan Yu kesakitan dan memegang lehernya.

" Heh! Mudah banget! " ejek Master Gan Ning. Lalu dia menyerangnya dengan flailnya dan mengenai punggungnya.

" UGH... " Lalu Guan Yu kembali menggenggam tombaknya dan menyerang Master Gan Ning. Master Gan Ning menyerang dan membuat flail-nya merantai besi tombaknya.

" Whoa! Hampir! "

Lalu giliranku, aku berlari dan menusuk perut Guan Yu. Dia berusaha menangkapku dengan tangannya karena sulit menarik tombaknya yang dirantai. Dia menarik tanganku dengan keras dan menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat keras.

" UAAGH! "

" Guo Yi! " Master Xiahou Dun menolongku dan menyerang tangannya dan membuat tangannya hampir terpotong.

" UGGGH! "

" Terima kasih, Master Xiahou Dun! "

**Are those things you tried to protect**

**The things you truly loved?**

" Oke! Giliranku! " sahut Master Xiahou Dun sambil melepaskan anah panahnya dan mengenai bahu Guan Yu.

Guan Yu mulai berteriak kesakitan. " Terkutuklah kalian... Wei... Wu ... " Dia berusaha mengendalikan keseimbangannya, tapi sulit. Aku menatap tangannya yang hampir putus itu. Lalu aku melihat sudah tinggal sedikit pasukan Guan Yu. Hanya tertinggal 20 pasukan.

" HENTIKAN! " bentak seseorang.

Kalau tidak salah... namanya Guan Ping. Dia menghalangi kami dan membuat kami berhenti menyerang. " HENTIKAN! JANGAN SAKITI AYAHKU LAGI! AYAH! LEBIH BAIK KITA MUNDUR! " bentak pria muda yang bernama Guan Ping itu.

" Guan Ping! Apa yang kau bicarakan! Kenapa kau menyerah begitu cepat! Apa kau tidak punya malu?! Kau membuat nama buruk Shu- "

" APA SHU LEBIH PENTING DARIPADA NYAWA AYAH?! " bentaknya pada ayahnya. Membuat ayahnya tidak bisa mejawab dan memasang wajah terkejut.

" Diam, Guan Ping. Kau tidak mengerti... Lebih baik kau saja yang mundur. "

" TIDAK! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan ayah mati! Kalau ayah masih bersikeras. Aku akan mengikuti takdir ayah! "

Dia ... menerima takdirnya. Jadi... seperti inilah perang.

" Percuma saja... Guan Yu... " gumam Master Xu Huang.

" Xu Huang... "

" Saya tidak akan membiarkan anda hidup. Saya akan memenggal kepala Anda sekarang juga! "

CRASSSH

Darah bercucuran dan kembali membasahi tanah. Mataku membesar melihat kepalanya sudah-

Putranya Guan Ping, hanya terkejut. Matanya membesar...

" ... Beristirahatlah... Guan Yu. " sahut Master Xu Huang.

" AYAH! " teriak Guan Ping histeris dengan wajah penuh dengan horor. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Aku sampai mengira kalau itu hanya karena hujan yang turun. Aku sampai tidak bisa membandingkan air hujan dan air mata. Langit dan dirinya... menangis. Dia menyentuh kepala ayahnya itu. " A-Ayah... " Dia menatap tangannya yang dipenuhi darah ayahnya. Dia berteriak sangat keras, dan air matanya tidak mau berhenti.

**You gaze at your hand dyed in crimson**

**And finally realize the foolishness you have committed**

**Admit it to be a mistake, and**

**Cry without an end for your sins**

" Kita menang. Bawa dia dan mayat Guan Yu juga. "

" Baik... "

Semua prajurit bersorak senang. " KITA MENANG! "

" Master Guo Yi! Kita menang! Selamat! " sahut salah satu prajuritku.

" ... Ah, ya... "

" Ini juga pertama kalinya Anda mengatur strategi dan ikut berperang! Anda memang hebat! Anda benar-benar hebat sama seperti ayah anda! "

**I can hear this song coming to me.**

** All you who have life,**

** The truth is inside your heart**

** The stormy ocean has quieted,**

** No matter if the things you have lost are countless.**

Berhasil... Kami menang. Ayah... Ibu... Kalian memperhatikan aku 'kan? Aku berhasil ... Berkat ayah mendukungku, aku berhasil. Dan juga berkat Ibu menyanyi, semangat tempurku masih meluap-luap sampai sekarang.

Andai saja, ayah dan ibu berada di sampingku dan memelukku erat dan langsung mengatakan ' Kami bangga padamu... '

**I can hear this song coming to me.**

** All of you who have nowhere to go,**

** Hope is in your hearts**

** When you overcome the night of sadness,**

** I am sure you will come out**

** Holding the strength to live on.**

...

Ibu... sudah berhenti menyanyi. Apa itu menandakan perang hari ini sudah berakhir? Syukurlah...

.

.

DEGG

" Hm? Apa yang... " sahut Master Ling Tong kaget.

Langitnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi abu-abu... Bulannya menjadi merah. Lalu kabut mengelilingi kami entah dari mana datangnya. Apa yang terjadi?!

_' ... Sudah dimulai. '_

Suara ini, ayah... Apa maksudmu ayah?

_' ... Semua umat manusia yang menginginkan keajaiban... membuat kekecauan ... dan membuat kai sulit menahannya... '_

Aku tidak mengerti... Apa maksudmu ayah?

" Apa yang terjadi disini?! " bentak para prajurit kebingungan dan panik.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang membuat mata kami semua tertutup secara refleks. " C-Cahaya apa ini?! S-Silau! "

Aiu tidak mengerti ayah... ibu. Apa maksudnya...?!

_' Tolong kami ... Yi... '_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Whoa whoa! Apa yang terjadi? The end of the world? Who knows~ Just kidding!

Anyway, apa pertarungnya sebentar? Gomen! Aku gak begitu hebat membuat action atau apalah...

DAN! REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!

Adieu next week!


	4. Nameless Monster

**A/N : **Yaa, mah dear reader! Omatase shimashita, ini dia chapter ke empat! Saya baru selesai Second Midterms. Dan jujur, saya juga sibuk nonton anime.  
>Oh iya, yang chapter satu ini agak mirip dengan Persona 3 (lagi2 Persona), musuhnya Erebus. :v<br>Kalau ada yang main pasti tau seperti apa yang akan terjadi. :v

Gomen na~ Njaa, mazu! Balas review!

**-KuroragiUum-**

Scarlet : APOCALYPSE JANAAAAAI! *OverNormal mode on*  
>Blossom : URUSAAAAAAI! Blossom no CHOOPU! *chop Scarlet*<br>Scarlet : ITTAAAAAAI!  
>Blossom : Dasar, malah Scarlet-kun sendiri yang histeris. Xujie kayak Bard? Oho, it suits her so damn well~<br>Scarlet : Kenapa pake 'damn'?  
>Xujie : Tapi... aku cuma bisa mainin siter.. Dan... gak mungkin dibawa di medan perang 'kan? Dan juga, aku lihat kamu sering gambar aku dengan senjata berbeda seperti tali tambang yang punya ujung besi di ujungnya. Mirip seperti senjata milik Ja'far dari anime Magi...<br>Scarlet : Damn straight. TEPAT sekali. Terus terang seperti biasa. Yah, thanks udah mereview, Senpai yo.

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Blossom : HE?! Wa-chan udah denger lagunya!  
>Sima Yi : KENAPA AKU TOTALLY NGGAK MASUK KE DALAM CERITA INI?! *OverNormal dotkom*<br>Scarlet : ITU UDAH EMANG DARI AWAAAAAL! *over normal*  
>Blossom : KALIAN BERDUA BERISIK! *falcon punch* Terima kasih Wa-chan!<br>Sima Yi & Scarlet : *tepar*

**-Aiko Ishikawa-**

Guan Yu : Fuyukai desu. Panjang jenggotku hanyalah sepanjang kurang lebih 50 cm.  
>Scarlet : GAK PERLU PAKAI 'FUYUKAI DESU'! MENJIJIKKAN TAU! DAN KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGUKURNYA YA?! *Over normal*<br>Guan Yu : Well damn yeah...  
>Scarlet : GAK PERLU PAKE 'DAMN'! MATI SONO!<br>Guan Yu : ... *poker face*  
>Blossom : ... Well, thanks udah mereview ya, Aiko-chan.<p>

**Disclaimer : **All characters belongs to KOEI, except my damn lovely Mei Xujie *get slaps by Xujie*  
>And a song sung by EGOIST - Nameless Monster (Namae no Nai Kaibutsu) belongs to the owner. NOT MINE!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Nameless Monster**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" HAHAHA!" salah satu prajurit tertawa keras dengan histeris sambil menatap bulan yang berwarna merah. " A-Akhirnya...! Sesuai dengan suara yang kita dengar...Dunia... akan berakhir! HAHAHAHA- " Tiba-tiba tubuhnya hancur menjadi cairan berwarna hitam, tidak ada darah, kedua matanya keluar. Hanya yang tertinggal armornya.

Semua prajurit dan jendral terkejut melihat apa yang baru terlihat oleh kedua mata mereka.

" Semuanya TENANG! Jangan panik dan tunggu apa yang terjadi! " teriakku pada semua prajurit dan jendral. Entah kenapa hatiku harus mengatakan itu pada mereka.

Mereka pun mengangguk pelan sambil memasang wajah cemas, serius, dan tenang. Mereka memegang senjata mereka dengan erat. Mempersiapkan diri mereka jika ada sesuatu yang mungkin akan menyerang mereka.

' Ayah... Ibu... Apa yang terjadi...? '

Kabutnya semakin tebal dan angkin bertiup kencang membuat kabut itu berhembus ke depan. Kami tidak bisa melihat apapun disekitar kami.

**The fairy tale seemed to have died just now**

Ibu? Dia menyanyi lagi? Tapi, kenapa? Kali ini untuk tanda apa?

**The night is foggy, with the floating red moon**

Tiba-tiba kabutnya menghilang dihembus angin. Lalu aku melihat seorang pria yang melayang diatas depan kami. Dia memiliki rambut pirang, mata kanannya hampir tertutup karena rambutnya. Matanya berwarna emas. Dia adalah...

" Ayah?! "

Pria itu ternyata adalah Guo Jia. Ayahku. Dia tersenyum ke arahku. Semua prajurit dan jendral panik dan kebingungan apa yang terjadi, dan tidak percaya ada ayah di depan mata mereka.

Lalu ayah membalikkan badannya. Lalu dia menunjuk ke atas depan. Kami semua pun melihat ke arah dia tunjuk.

**Don't look away from me**

Ayah menunjuk sebuah patung berobjek kupu-kupu besar yang dirantai dengan seperti batang bunga mawar. Tapi bunganya bukan bunga mawar, tapi bunga violet. Dan patung itu ternyata digunakan untuk menutup sebuah gerbang raksasa yang berwarna coklat keemasan.

Lalu ayah pergi menuju patung itu.

" Ayah! Tunggu! "

Tapi ayah tidak mendengarku, dia menyentuh patung itu. Tubuhnya memasuki patung itu, tubuhnya tembus kedalam patung tersebut.

" Barusan... itu... Guo Jia...? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi...? "

" Biar aku jelaskan... " Lalu aku mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang tidak kukenal. Sebuah cahaya kecil muncul di depan kakiku, lalu cahaya kecil itu menjauhiku. Setelah itu, cahaya kecil itu memunculkan figur seorang laki-laki yang hampir sama tinggi denganku. Warna rambut dan matanya kuning.

" Kau 'kan-... " sahut Master Xu Huang.

" ... " Aku hanya menatap orang itu dengan wajah bingung dan kedua alisku menyempit.

" Biar aku jelaskan... Tapi biar aku beri tau namaku. Aku adalah Luo Chuo Kuo... Ayahmu, Guo Jia dan Ibumu, Mei Xujie, berada di sini karena jiwa mereka digunakan untuk menutup Gerbang Keajaiban. Tapi... Karena umat manusia yang selalu menginginkan keajaiban membuat mereka hampir tidak kuat untuk menutup Gerbang Keajaiban ini... Karena itulah... "

" Gerbang Keajaiban...? Jiwa ibu dan ayah dijadikan segel maksudmu? "

Dia mengangguk. " Dan harapan umat manusia akan dikabulkan jika segel patung kupu-kupu itu terlepas. Tapi, sayangnya, jika berhasil maka kedua ayah dan ibumu akan dianggap tidak pernah dilahirkan di dunia. Mereka berdua... tidak akan bisa kembali ke surga... maupun neraka. "

" ...! Kenapa...? "

" Lihat... " sahutnya sambil menghadap kedepan.

Lalu kabut tebal muncul di bawah segel patung kupu-kupu itu. Memunculkan sebuah monster raksasa yang bertubuh hitam, memiliki dua kepala dan tanduk dibesar di atas kepalanya, matanya penuh berwarna merah darah, memiliki gigi yang besar, dan memiliki kaki empat yang saling berbeda arah. Monster itu meraung membuat kedua telinga kami sakit mendengarnya.

" Monster itulah yang diciptakan Dewa untuk melepaskan segel itu... "

Lalu, monster itu berusaha menjaungkau segel patung kupu-kupu itu.

" JANGAN! " teriakku. Ayah dan ibu berada di sana, jika monster itu berusaha melepas segelnya... Ayah dan ibu akan-

Aku akan dianggap anak yang dari awal tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu... Lahir tanpa mereka... Aku tau kalau aku hanya anak angkat, tapi...

Mereka tetaplah orang tuaku. Aku harus menghentikannya!

" Baiklah, kita akan menghentikannya... " sahut laki-laki itu sambil men-_summon _sebauh pedang yang langsung muncul di pedang kirinya.

Eh? Baru saja... Apa dia membaca pikiranku?

" Bagaimana dengan kalian semua? Apa kalian setuju untuk menghentikan monster-... Bukan, maksudku. Menghentikan harapan semua umat mansia yang menginginkan keajaiban yang tidak wajar? "

**I was born behind these dark iron bars**  
><strong> I pray that the evil in you can be amended<strong>

" ... " Mereka semua diam.

" T-Tapi.. bagaimana bisa kita mengalahkannya! Monster itu sangat besar! Kami akan mati- " sahut salah satu prajurit dengan takut seperti pengecut.

" Kenapa langsung menyerah?! Belum tentu kalau kita akan mati, apa kau sudah mencobanya apa?! " bentakku. Semua orang kaget melihatku kecuali laki-laki yang beramta dan berambut kuning itu dia hanya menutup matanya dan mendengar kata-kataku.

" Ayah dan ibuku berada di dalam sana! Aku tidak mau mereka pergi dari hidupku! Mereka adalah kedua orang tuaku! Aku sangat mencintai mereka! Aku menyayangi mereka! Karena itu, aku harus menyelamatkan mereka! " Semua orang hanya memasang wajah bersalah, ragu apa yang harus mereka pilih.

" Aku tidak memaksamu ataupun menyuruh kalian untuk membantuku. Aku bisa sendirian... Aku yang akan menyelamatkan mereka- "

" Manusia tidak bisa hidup sendirian... " sahut laki-laki yang bernama Lu Chuo Kuo itu. " Karena itu, setiap manusia harus hidup bersama. Hidup sendirian tak ada gunanya... " sahutnya dengan tenang dan menatapku dengan tatapan datar.

_' Kau tidak sendirian, Yi ... ' _aku ingat kata ayah tadi sebelum hal ini terjadi.

" ... " Aku hanya menatap segel patung kupu-kupu itu dengan tatapan sedih dan sakit.

" Aku akan membantumu, Yi... " sahut Master Gan Ning. Aku kaget dan membalikkan badan.

" Master Gan Ning ... "

" Kau benar, Lu Chuo Kuo. Kata-katamu bijak banget tau gak. Aku jadi berubah pikiran. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja, Mei Xujie itu temanku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menghilang dari ingatanku... " sahutnya sambil menatap segel itu.

" Begitu juga aku. Sialnya, aku memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan landak ini... " sahut Master Ling Tong.

" Aku juga. " sahut Master Lu Xun.

" Aku juga! " sahut Master Cao Pi. " Mereka berdua adalah bagian dari Wei. Mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat kami maju dan membantu mereka seperti ini. Karena itu aku juga... " sahut Master Cao Pi.

" K-Kalau begitu. Aku juga! " " Aku juga! " " Aku juga! " Mereka semua berteriak 'Aku juga', mereka ikut membantuku.

**So bring justice to me**  
><strong> To destroy this evil before it destroys me<strong>  
><strong> We'll pay for our karma and go together, nameless monster<strong>

" ... Terima kasih... Semuanya... " sahutku sambil berkowtow. Mereka semua tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menghadap ke segel itu. " Ayah... Ibu.. Kami akan menyelamatkanmu sekarang juga! "

" OOOOOU! " Mereka semua berteriak sambil mengangkat senjata mereka.

Pria bernama Lu Chuo Kuo itu tersenyum. " Semuanya, kalian tidak usah khawatir dengan keadaan kalian saat ini. Kalian baru saja selesai perang melawan Guan Yu bukan? Tapi kalian jangan khawatir, nyawa kalian tidak akan melayang disini. Karena di tempat ini, tidak ada yang mati. Kecuali hanya monster itu... " sahutnya sambil menunjuk monster itu. "AYO! " teriaknya.

Dia pun langsung maju dan aku mengikutinya. Aku berusaha meraih kepala monster itu dan tubuhku tiba-tiba melayang. " A-Apa yang-... "

" Dunia ini memang seperti itu. Hampir tidak ada gaya gravitasi disini... Kalian bisa terbang bebas. " sahutnya sambil menyerang kakinya dengan pedangnya. " Sial... Seranganku tidak dalam... " gerutu Lu Chuo Kuo.

Pedangku hanya setipis ini... Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah, sedikit pun bisa melukainya. Kami pasti bisa mengalahkannya. " HAAA! " Aku berusaha menusuk lehernya dalam-dalam, tapi kulit mosnternya sangat tebal. Lalu monster itu memukulku hingga membuatku terjatuh. " UGH! "

" Kau memang terluka, tapi kau tidak akan mati... Ingat itu. " jelas Lu Chuo Kuo.

" ... Begitu ya. Baiklah... "

Semua prajurit menyerang kakinya dan para prajurit menyerang tubuh bagian atasnya. Monster itu berteriak kesakitan.

**I hear buzzing in my ears**  
><strong> The tangled wires are so noisy<strong>  
><strong> I can't remember the melody from that day<strong>

Monster itu menggerakkan tangan besarnya yang hanya terlihat seperti tulang itu dan mengenai para prajurit yang menyerang kakinya. Para prajurit berteriak kesakitan.

" Aku... masih belum selesai! "

" Aku tidak akan menyerah! "

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan keajaiban yang tidak mungkin di dunia terjadi! "

Mereka semua langsung bangun dan menyerang kakinya kembali membuat monster itu berteriak kesakitan dan jatuh.

**The rain still hasn't stopped**  
><strong> I can't see anything<strong>  
><strong> But the rain is heavier now<strong>

Master Gan Ning merantai kakinya dan menariknya sekuat tenaga agar bisa membuat kaki monster itu lepas. Master Ling Tong sementara itu memukul kakinya sekuat tenaga di saat Master Gan Ning merantai kakinya. Master Sima Yi menyerang lehernya dengan cambuk rambut kudanya yang berwarna putih itu dan Master Xiahou Yuan memanah lehernya dan Master Xiahou Dun menyerang lehernya juga. Karena kemungkinana bisa memotong kepalanya dengan cepat. Membuat tubuh mosnter itu mengeluarkan darah berwarna hitam.

**The black rain is falling from the sky**  
><strong> I am a being with no desires<strong>  
><strong> Beloved bystanders with the same sins<strong>  
><strong> Are cracking from this neurosis<strong>  
><strong> Now, trembling justice, embrace my unerasable scars,<strong>  
><strong> Accept this body and we'll go together, nameless monster<strong>

Aku kembali menyerang lehernya dengan secara horizontal dengan dalam agar bisa membuat lehernya putus. Saat menyerangnya pandanganku melihat ke arah kakinya yang sudah putus. Para prajurit bersorak senang dan bersemangat. Kakinya yang putus itu menghilang ditiup angin bagaikan debu.

**Ah**...  
><strong> The new world that God spoke of…<strong>

Setelah aku tidak kuat menyerangnya, aku menarik pedangku kembali dan tubuhku terjatuh karena tenagaku sudah hampir habis karena menyerangnya sudah sangat dalam dan aku sudah menyerangnya secara horizontal dan membuat lehernya putus. Hanya tinggal satu kepala lagi. Monster yang disebelah kiri yang sudah tidak memiliki kepala itu jatuh. Lalu monster yang berkepala disebelah kiri itu membuat sebuah cahaya yang berwarna gelap yang berbentuk bulat besar.

" Semuanya! Serang dia sebelum dia menggunakan kekuatannya itu! Atau kepalanya akan kembali lagi! " teriak Lu Chuo Kuo.

" OOOU! "

Kalau begitu aku harus kembali meyerang kepala mosnter itu satu lagi. Aku menyerangnya lagi secara horizontal " HAAAAA! " teriakku. Tenagaku sudah hampir terkuras, sudah hampir habis karena menyerangnya sangat dalam. Badanku sangat letih tapi aku tidak mau melepaskan pedangku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan monster ini menyerang ayah dan ibu!

**I was born behind these dark iron bars**  
><strong> I pray that the evil in you can be amended<strong>  
><strong> So bring justice to me<strong>  
><strong> To destroy this evil before it destroys me<strong>  
><strong> We'll pay for our karma and be rewarded, nameless monster<strong>

Aku melepas pedangku dari lehernya, kepalanya masih belum terpotong. Tenagaku sudah habis. Apa yang aku lakukan... Kenapa aku melepas seranganku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya mengelilingi tubuhku. " Aku mengisi tenagamu kembali. Lakukan itu lagi... "

Aku mengangguk dan kembali menyerang lehernya. " Aku akan membantumu. " sahut Tuan Cao Pi. Aku mengangguk.

" HAAAA! " Aku menusuknya secara dalam lagi, sedangkan Tuan Cao Pi menusuk lehernya yang berbeda arah denganku secara horizontal. Darah hitamnya keluar dari lehernya. Darah itu mengenai armorku, tapi darahnya langsng menghilang. Mosnter itu berteriak kesakitan lagi.

**The black rain is falling from the sky**  
><strong> I am a being with no desires<strong>  
><strong> Beloved bystanders with the same sins<strong>  
><strong> Are cracking from this neurosis<strong>  
><strong> Now, trembling justice, embrace my unerasable scars,<strong>  
><strong> Accept this body and we'll go together, nameless monster<strong>

Aku dan Tuan Cao Pi pun berhasil memotong kepalanya.

" OUUUU! Berhasil! " sorak para prajurit.

Tubuh monster itu terjatuh, tubuhnya menghilang ditiup angin.

Monsternya... sudah menghilang.

Para prajurot kembali bersorak senang dan gembira. " Kita berhasil! "

" ... "

Lu Chuo Kuo menatapku, dia tersenyum kecil. " Kau berhasil, Guo Yi. " sahutnya. Padahal aku belum memberitahu namaku. Kenapa dia tau namaku? Lalu dia berjalan ke arahku. Dia menatap mataku.

" ...! " Tiba-tiba cahaya menyilaukan mataku membuat mataku langsung tertutup refleks.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Aku... berhasil. Semuanya... membantuku...

Ayah benar. Aku tidak sendirian...

_' Yi... '_

Hm? Suara ini...

_' Yi...? Buka matamu... '_

Aku membuka mataku.

Mataku langsung bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang berambut coklat kemerahan yang panjang yang sampai menyentuh tanah dan matanya berwarna coklat. Kepalaku berisitirahat dipahanya. Lalu disebelahnya ada seorang pria yang berambut pirang, mata kanannya hampir tertutup dan memiliki mata berwarna emas.

" ...! Ibu...! Ayah! " Lalu aku langsung bangun dan menatap mereka dengan tidak percaya. Aku menemui mereka. Akhirnya...

Mereka berdua tersenyum ke arahku. " Ya... Ini kami Yi... " sahut Ibuku sambil memelukku. " Kamu sudah besar ya, Yi... Ibu sangat merindukanmu... " kata Ibuku dengan nada lembut. Ayahku ikut memelukku. " Kau sudah berjuang, putraku... "

" Ayah... Ibu... " ucapku sambil menahan tangisku. " Aku juga merindukan kalian. Sangat! Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan kalian! Tapi kalian... "

Ibu melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mataku sambil tersenyum lembut. " Yi... Ibu sangat bersyukur kamu adalah anakku. Kamu sudah berjuang keras menyelamatkan kami... "

" Tapi, kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya dari dulu padaku? Aku pasti bisa membantu kalian... Ayah dan ibu tidak perlu meninggalkan aku... di dunia ini... "

" Yi... Semuanya sudah terjadi. Tapi kami minta maaf padamu karena tidak mengatakannya padamu. Dan juga, ini semua sudah menjadi takdir bagi kami... " sahut ayah dengan nada tenangnya.

" Tapi kenapa kalian harus menyegel gerbang itu? " tanyaku.

" Awalnya hanya ibumu yang bisa. Tapi, karena ibu tidak sanggup sendiran, ayah pun ikut menyegel gerbang itu bersama ibumu. Karena itulah, hanya kami yang bisa... "

" L-Lalu... Siapa Lu Chuo Kuo itu? "

" Kami tidak tau banyak tentangnya, bahkan sampai sekarang... "

" ... " Aku hanya tenang. Lalu aku melihat sekitar. Semuanya terlihat indah dimataku, taman yang tak ada batasnya, taman bunga violet, dan cahaya-cahaya kecil yang terbang dari bawah ke atas.

" Ini tempat apa...? "

" Tempat ini adalah didalam segel... Ibu selalu memimpikan tempat ini. Walaupun ini bukan surga... " sahut Ibu sambil tersenyum melihat cahaya yang terbang itu.

" Eh? Jadi... Aku juga dijadikan segel...? "

Ibuku menggeleng pelan. " Sayangnya, tidak. Lu Chuo Kuo mengirimmu kesini agar kami bisa bertemu denganmu terakhir kalinya. Sebentar lagi, kamu akan kembali ke Xu Chang... "

" T-Tapi.. ayah dan ibu juga! Kalian tidak bisa disini terus! Ayah dan ibu juga harus ikut denganku! "

" Maaf, Yi... Tapi tidak bisa. Kami sudah ditakdirkan untuk menyegel gerbang ini. Dan kami tidak akan bisa lepas dari takdir ini sampai akhir dunia tiba... "

"... Tidak mungkin... "

" Yi, kamu tidak sendirian... Kamu masih punya banyak teman denganmu. Dan ayah yakin... Kamu pasti akan mendapatkan kekasih yang akan selalu berada di sisimu... "

" ... "

" Nah, Lu Chuo Kuo tidak bisa menahanmu lebih lama lagi. Kamu akan segera kembali ke Xu Chang... "

" ... I-Ibu.. Ayah... Apa kita akan bertemu lagi? "

" ... Tentu saja. Kami akan berusaha untuk muncul di mimpimu. Dan kami mohon, tunggu kami disurga... " sahut ibuku.

" Ya, ibu... Ayah... " Aku mengangguk. Aku kembali memeluk mereka erat untuk terakhir kalinya. Lalu beberapa lama kemudian aku melepasnya.

" Kamu sudah tinggi ya, Yi. Sedikit lagi kamu akan sama tinggi dengan ayahmu. " sahut ibu sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan ayah ikut tertawa.

" Aku pergi, Ibu, Ayah... "

Mereka mengangguk dan tersenyum. " Jaga dirimu... "

Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. " Iya! "

Lalu penglihatanku mengabur. Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi, tapi aku bisa melihat mereka masih tersenyum.

**-Guo Yi POV : OFF-**

* * *

><p><strong>-Lu Chuo Kuo POV : ON-<strong>

**.**

**.**

" ... " Aku menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya berakhir juga, walaupun tenagaku terbatas tapi tulangku rasanya ingin aku remas. Aku sudah mengirim semua orang itu kembali ke Xu Chang.

_' Oooi! Original! '_

"...? " Aku membalikkan badanku. " Kau...! "

Seorang gadis kecil yang berambut pendek yang berwarna hitam sama dengan matanya. Dia tersenyum kecut dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pinggangnya.

" Replica... "

_' Dasar, masih memanggilku itu juga ya... '_

" Kamu duluan yang memanggilku Original... Jadi, kenapa kau bisa disini? "

_' Huh, dasar sok tenang. Pakai aja tampang kaget kek. Pikiran kamu itu mudah dibaca tau... '_

" Cerewet... Jawab pertanyaanku tadi. "

_' Ehem! Oke akan aku jelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Jadi gunakan telingamu untuk mendengarku.__ '  
><em>

" ... "

_' Sepertinya kamu tidak tau kalau aku sebelumnya menyegel Gerbang Keajaiban. '_

" Hah? Kau?! Yang menyegel Gerbang Keajaiban ini sebelum Xujie?! "

_' Tidak sopan! Kak Xujie itu lebih tua darimu dan jangan panggil dia kayak gitu, bodoh! __Dan ya, aku yang menyegel Gerbang Keajaiban sebelum kak Xujie. '_

" Lalu... Kenapa saat itu kau langsung menghilang? Padahal saat itu aku baru saja menemukanmu. "

_' Yah, sebenarnya aku diam-diam untuk menyegel gerbang super-duper raksasa ini. Tapi kamu menguntitku, jadi aku biarin aja kamu kebingungan kayak orang idiot. '_

" ... Kenapa. "

_' Oh? Jarang sekali kau bertanya dengan nada seperti itu. Tentu saja karena T-A-K-D-I-R! __"_

" Jadi? Kenapa kau disini? Yang itu belum dijawab. "

_' Aku hanya diizinkan Dewa untuk menemuimu. Dan sebenarnya aku sudah berada di surga... '_

" ...! "

_' Lho? Lho? Nah, kamu kenapa pasang tampang begitu tuh? HAHA! Iri ya? '_

" C-Cerewet... Diam... Kembali aja ke surga sono... "

_' ... Baiklah. Aku memang akan kembali kok... '_ lalu dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju cahaya di depannya.

" O-Oi, Replica... Bu-bukan... Khu-Khusina... "

_' ...? Hmph, tumben kamu menyebut namaku... '_

" Tunggu aku disana... " sahutku sambil tidak menatapnya.

Kedua mata hitamnya membesar. Lalu dia tersenyum lebar. _' Yup! Tentu saja, Rio! ' _Lalu dia membalikkan badannya. _'Sampai jumpa di surga... ' _sahutnya sambil berlari ke cahaya itu dan dia pun menghilang.

" Hmph... Aneh, aku sudah cukup senang sekarang ini... " sahutku sambil menatap Gerbang Keajaiban itu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :  
><strong>Blossom : SURPRISE~  
>Scarlet : Kejutan TADAA! Aku harap sifatnya Original dan Replica bagus. Karena aku tidak tau yang sesungguhnya tentang mereka. Karena mereka adalah OC ! milik xtreme gauavaniko. Thanks Wa-chan! Berkat adanya Rio, ceritanya bisa lumayan sukses.<br>Blossom : Scarlet-kun, kamu terlalu bangga ih.  
>Scarlet : Yah, itulah aku... :P<br>Blossom : Haha, aku harap minna-san kasih review-nya ya~ Onegai! See ya in the next chappie!


	5. The Unexpected Accident has been Forgott

**A/N : **Yak! Sudah dichapter 5! Alias yang terakhir. Dengan begini, The Blue Butterfly Series sudah tamat. Tunggu dulu, MASIH BELUM! Yang **The Blue Butterfly : Our Promise That You Can't Keep **masih belum selesai! Bagi yang belum baca, baca ya! Itu yang sudut pandang dari Qiao Bersaudara, mungkin bagian akhirnya nanti akan tau. Tapi nanti ada yang ditambah sedikit. Aaaakh! Pokoknya keep reading aja ya~

Balas review! Ikimashou!

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Guo Jia : Walauoun menangkap kami dengan jaring. Kami tidak akan bisa terpisah lagi.  
>Xujie : ... Um, kata-kata kamu selalu membuatku terasa aneh. Tapi aku setuju... *blush*<p>

Scarlet : Ah, Monster mengerikan alias Erebus. Kau sudah mati dan tidak akan kembali untuk selamanya!  
>Erebus (Monster) : Sialan! Aku ingin melepas segel itu!<br>Blossom : No way you damn monster... Oke, thanks banget Wa-chan!

**Disclaimer : **All character belongs to KOEI, excluding my OC, Mei Xujie.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**The Unexpected Accident has been Forgotten**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Guo Yi POV-  
><strong>

Aku tertidur? Kenapa bisa?

Oh iya... Tadi aku sudah berhasil menyelamatkan ibu dan ayah. Syukurlah... Tapi saat ini aku berada di mana?

Aku pun membuka mataku. Aku melihat langit-langit. Ini kamarku, kenapa bisa? Padahal aku berada di dunia itu. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Aku pun duduk dan melihat sekitar. Disini memang kamarku. Tapi kenapa bisa? Aku kira aku akan masih berada di Istana Fan.

Aku pun beranjak dari kasurku. Dan pergi keluar, mencari orang yang ikut berperang tadi. Aku melihat di sekitar koridor tidak ada orang, lalu aku melihat ke langit. Malam? Ah bukan... Sudah mau pagi.

Lalu tidak sengaja aku tiba di halaman istana Xu Chang.

Tidak ada seorang pun.

... Mungkin saja para pengawal masih tertidur.

" Master Guo Yi? " sapa seseorang.

Aku pun membalikkan badanku. " Master Xiahou Dun! Anda baik-baik saja? " tanyaku cemas.

" Hm? Apa maksudmu? Memangnya ada luka di wajahku? Kalau kau baru sadar mataku- "

" Bukan itu! Kita berada di dunia itu! Ada gerbang raksasa dan segel berobjek kupu-kupu. Dan- "

" Dasar kau ini. Kau ini masih tertidur atau apa sih? Kamu pasti bermimpi buruk tadi malam. " Master Xiahou Dun menghela napas panjang. " Aku mau kembali ke ruanganku... " Dia pun pergi.

... Apa benar aku masih setengah tertidur? Aku pun menampar mukaku.

" Ugh... " Ternyata aku tidak sedang mimpi.

Lalu, kenapa Master Xiahou Dun berkata begitu? Apa dia melupakan kejadian itu karena sangat aneh? Tidak... Dia tidak ada niat seperti itu. Entah kenapa, hatiku mengatakan. Lu Chuo Kuo itu yang membuat mereka untuk melupakannya. Dan tadi, ayah dan ibu bilang 'Kalian akan kembali ke Xu Chang'.

Ya ampun, kenapa aku tidak sadar dari tadi sih.

Aku menguap, " Hoaaaaam... " Uh, aku masih mengantuk. Tapi sebentar lagi akan pagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan ya. Perang sudah selesai, tugasku sudah siap semua.

Nggak tau ah. Keliling aja deh? Mungkin saja aku sudah lupa jalan dalam istana. Nah, itu nggak mungkin. Tapi biarlah.

Aku pun berjalan pelan di koridor. Lalu aku melihat dayang istana yang sudah bangun lebih awal dan sudah mulai bekerja.

" Selamat pagi Master Guo Yi. " ucap dua orang dayang sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Oh yah ... "

Aku baru ingat. Kalau dulu, ayah itu sangat populer pada para wanita. Lalu, apa ibu termasuk?

Tapi, instingku mengatakan : Tidak.

... Entahlah. Aku tidak tau.

Aku pun kembali berjalan. Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini.

Oh iya, Apa Master Gan Ning dan yang lainnya sudah kembali ke Wu ya? Aku rasa sudah.

" Yoo! Guo Yi! " sapa seorang pria.

Aku pun membalikkan badan. " Eh? Master Gan Ning? Kenapa belum pulang? "

" Oi oi. Kau ini mengusirku ya huh?! "

" Bukan! "

" Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Kau jangan sensitif seperti itu... " kata Master Gan Ning sambil tertawa. Lalu dibelakangnya aku melihat Master Ling Tong, Master Gan Ning tidak menyadarinya kalau dia ada dibelakagnya. Master Ling Tong memukul kepala Master Gan Ning sekuat tenaga. " UGH! "

" Gak lucu, landak pengganggu... "

" Kau lagi! Ekor kuda sialan! Emangnya masalah buat lo?! "

Master Ling Tong jadi terpuruk karena tidak tau harus menjawab apa. " Dasar landak! Emangnya lu siapa panggil gue ekor kuda hah?! " bentak Master Ling Tong.

" MASTER! " bentakku.

Mereka pun berhenti dan mulai tenang. " Maaf... " sahut Master Ling Tong.

" ... Lalu, kapan kalian akan kembali ke Wu? "

" Sore ini. "

" Oh... "

" Memangnya kamu mau ke Wu? " tanya Master Ling Tong.

Ugh, tebakannya benar amat. " Yah... Benar. "

" Hm, boleh saja. Hei, landak. Master Lu Meng dan Lu Xun sudah kembali ya? "

" Mana gue tau. Tapi gue gak liat mereka tuh. Mungkin saja mereka sudah pulang lebih awal. "

" Er, Master Ling Tong. Apa Master ingin apa yang terjadi setelah perang di Istana Fan kemarin? "

" Hm? Kenapa kau bertanya? "

" Ah, tidak. Soalnya aku ... tidak ingat apa-apa setelah perang. " kataku berbohong.

" Oh ya. Kemarin kau itu pingsan karena kelelahan setelah kita mengalahkan Guan Yu. Dan setelah itu kita pun kembali ke Xu Chang. "

" Oh... " Mereka juga tidak ingat soal itu, ya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, daripada mereka memberitahu hal itu kepada orang-orang. Pasti mereka tidak akan percaya, dan juga bisa mereka percaya. Dan membuat mereka kecewa karena permintaan mereka kepada Dewa tidak dikabulkan.

Keajaiban... ya.

" Hei! Aku baru ingat kalau nanti akan ada perayaan kemenangan! "

" Perayaan? Apa itu wajib? " tanyaku.

Master Gan Ning tertawa. " Kau baru pertama kalinya mengikuti perang, pantas saja kau tidak tau ya. Tapi bagiku, ya. Wajib. "

" Supaya kau bisa makan sepuasnya... " sambung Master Ling Tong.

" Diam kau... "

Lalu seorang dayang istana mendekati kami. Dia memberi hormat dengan sopan. " Maaf menganggu Tuan. Anda diundang untuk mengikuti perayaan hari ini juga. Silakan Anda pergi menuju lokasi kenduri. "

" Ooh! Kebetulan sekali! Ayo! " sahut Master Gan Ning sambil berjalan menuju tempat kenduri.

" Dasar, landak. Ayo, Master Guo Yi. "

" Ya. "

* * *

><p>Di tempat kenduri. Setelah Tuan Cao Cao berpidato, dia mengangkat gelas berisi minuman anggur.<p>

" Bersulang! "

" BERSULANG! "

Para prajurit pun minum dan makan sepuas mereka. Mereka makan sambil mengobrol. Dan bahkan ada juga yang makan sambil bertengkar. Yah, itu bisa ditebak siapa yang bertengkar itu.

Aku bersandar di jendela dan menatap langit biru yang cerah. Hari ini tidak begitu panas, lebih baik begitu. Aku benci dengan panas, sialnya beberapa hari lagi akan musim panas. Lalu aku menatap minumanku, anggur berwarna putih. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku akan meminum anggur. Dan ayah sering meminum anggur, padahal sewaktu ibu masih ada, ayah sering minum teh daripada minum anggur.

Setelah ibu tidak ada, ayah sering mabuk berat, ayah minum anggur terlalu banyak. Ayah sangat sedih karena ibu tidak ada bersama kami.

...

Apa yang aku pikirkan.

Ayah sudah bersama ibu sekarang ini. Selamanya, mereka tidak akan terpisahkan. Walaupun mereka tidak berada di sampingku, tapi aku sangat senang dan bersyukur karena mereka ada dibagian hidupku.

" Ooi! Guo Yi! " sahut Master Gan Ning sambil meletakkan lengannya disekitar belakang leherku.

" Ugh... Master Gan Ning, kau mabuk berat sekali. Mulutmu bau alkohol... " sahutku sambil menjauh dan menutup hidungku.

" Hyahahaha! Pesta ini adalah pesta yang terrrrrbaik dalam hidupku! Hyahahaha! "

" ... " Aku hanya diam dan pergi mencari tempat lain. Aku ingin sendiri hari ini.

**-xxx-**

Setelah aku menemukan tempat untuk sendirian. Aku pergi ke taman, dimana ibu selalu duduk termenung disana dan selalu menatap pohon besar yang ada disini. Aku pun duduk dan menatap pohon itu. Bunga sakuranya indah sekali.

Lalu aku baru sadar aku masih memegang segelas anggur putih. Aku pun meminumnya.

" Haaah, rasanya aneh... "

" Kau ini penyendiri ya, Guo Yi. " sahut seorang pria yang kira-kira setengah baya. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata orang itu adalah Tuan Cao Cao, aku bergegas berdiri dan memberi hormat padanya. Lalu dia tertawa.

" Hahaha! Tidak perlu buru-buru seperti itu, Guo Yi. "

" Ah, haha... " Aku hanya tertawa malu.

Dia pun duduk disebelahku. " Kau juga duduk, Yi. "

" Baik. "

" Ayahmu sangat suka dengan anggur, sedangkan kau tidak. Setelah kau diangkat sebagai anak, aku berpikir kalau sifatmu akan persis dengan ayahmu. Tapi ada beda sedikit ya. "

" O-Oh, begitukah? "

" Yah, tapi kau juga pintar sama dengan ayahmu. Dan sifatmu ada miripnya dengan ibumu, dan sifat tenangmu itu juga sama dengan ayahmu. "

" ... " Yah, aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku pikirkan. Lebih baik menjadi diri sendiri, aku berpikir begitu.

" Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu tidak berbicara. " sahut Tuan Cao Cao sambil tertawa.

" Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Saya sebenarnya juga ingin tentang diri saya menurut Tuan. "

" Oh? Kau tidak punya teman untuk bicara ya? " sahut Tuan Cao Cao bercanda.

" I-Itu juga benar... haha. Oh iya, Tuan Cao Cao. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? "

" Tentu. " sahut Tuan Cao Cao mengangguk.

" Apa aku boleh ke Wu sebentar? "

" Alasannya? "

" Karena... aku dengar waktu itu. Itu pernah ke Wu... "

" ... " Mendengar itu membuat Cao Cao menyesal setelah apa yang diperbuatnya pada Xujie beberapa tahun lalu. Menganggapnya sebagai pengkhianat, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain untuk tidak mengatakan sebenarnya atas apa yang terjadi pada Xun Yu waktu itu.

" Guo Yi... Sebenarnya ibumu pergi ke Wu karena salahku. " sahut Cao Cao sambil menatap bunga sakura dan kedua alisnya menyempit.

" Eh? "

" Ibumu waktu itu pergi ke Wu karena dia marah ayahnya, Xun Yu dieksekusi. Xun Yu mengatakan untuk tidak memberitahunya. Ibumu marah dan tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, dia membawa pedangnya dan ingin membunuhku karena itu. Tapi, aku malah menganggapnya pengkhianat karena telah membunuh para prajurit. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menarik semua kata-kataku itu. Aku bahkan mencari celah agar aku tidak bersalah. Betapa bodohnya aku..."

" ... "

" Ayahmu waktu itu berusaha menghentikannya, tapi ayahmu hampir terluka. Ibumu pun sadar atas apa yang telah dia perbuat darn melarikan diri. Tapi, dia tenggelam karena terjatuh dari tebing. Lalu, aku mendapatkan laporan kalau dia ternyata berada di Wu. Kebetulan, dia punya teman disana. "

" Apa maksud Tuan itu... Qiao bersaudara? "

" Ya, kau pasti dengar itu dari jendral Wu itu. Sebelum ayahmu bertemu dengan ibumu. Ibumu dulu adalah bagian dari Dong Zhuo, tapi sebenarnya ibu tidak berniat bergabung. Lalu, Dong Zhuo menangkap Qiao bersaudara itu, dan ibumu menyelamatkan mereka. Setelah, ibumu menyelamatkan mereka, disanalah ayah dan ibumu pertama kali bertemu, di Luo Yang... "

" ... Luo Yang... "

" Ya. " Cao Cao pun menghela napas panjang. " Maafkan aku Guo Yi. Aku melakukan semua itu pada ibumu, aku merasa sangat menyesal... "

Aku menggeleng kepalaku dan tersenyum. " Tidak apa-apa kok, Tuan. Aku yakin, ibu pasti sudah memaafkanmu. Dan juga, kita tidak bisa mengubah kejadian yang lalu. Semua itu sudah menjadi sejarah... "

Cao Cao tersenyum. Lalu dia menatap langit." Hm. Kau benar Guo Yi. Mendengarmu mengatakan itu mengingatkanku pada ayahmu. " Lalu dia kembali menatap Yi. " Aku harap kau juga bisa membantuku untuk mendamaikan negeri China ini Yi. Aku butuh bantuanmu. "

Aku berkowtow. " Aku akan selalu siap melayani Tuan. Karena perintahmu adalah tugasku. "

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. " Terima kasih. Dan juga... apa kau masih ingin pergi ke Wei? "

Aku menggeleng. " Tidak. Mendengar cerita Tuan tadi sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Terima kasih, Tuan Cao Cao. "

" Ya... Nah, bagaimana kita minum anggur lagi? "

" Tentu. " sahutku sambil mengangguk. Kami pun kembali ke tempat kenduri.

* * *

><p>Sorenya, setelah kami berpesta.<p>

" Terima kasih atas pestanya tadi. Kami pergi... " sahut Master Ling Tong.

" Tidak, seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih. Sudah membantu kami melawan Guan Yu dan membuat negara ini jadi semakin tenang dan tentram. Terima kasih... " sahutku sambil berkowtow.

Master Ling Tong tersenyum. " Oh iya, apa kau masih ingin mengunjungi Wu? " tanya Master Gan Ning.

" Maaf. Aku harus menarik kembali rencanaku. Aku tidak jadi pergi ke Wu. " sahutku.

" Oh, sayang sekali ya... "

" Ah, aku hampir lupa. " sahut Master Ling Tong. Dia mengambil sesuatu di kantongnya. Yaitu sebuah objek kalung berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna merah. Bentuknya mirip dengan kalung kupu-kupu biru milik ibu. Tapi kenapa?

" Sebelum kami menuju ke sini. Nona Da Qiao dan Nona Xiao Qiao menyuruh kami untuk memberi ini padanya. Dan juga sebuah surat. " sahut Master Ling Tong sambil memberikan kalung dan sepucuk surat kepadaku.

" ... Terima kasih. "

" Baiklah. Kami pergi. "

Aku mengangguk. Mereka pun menaiki kudanya. Gerbang Xu Chang pun dibuka dan mereka langsung berangkat pulang.

...

Surat. Dan kalung ini juga berobjek kupu-kupu. Apa maksudnya?

* * *

><p>Aku pun kembali ke kamarku. Dan duduk di kursi dan bergegas membuka isi surat itu.<p>

_Kepada Guo Yi._

_Kami yakin kamu sudah tau tentang kami. Yang ingin kami katakan adalah, kami ingin memberi kalung ini padamu. Kami ingin kamu yang menyimpannya, walaupun kami ingin bertemu denganmu, putra Xujie, tapi kami tidak mau mengunjungi Wei karena kami tidak ada sangkut pautnya lagi dengan perang. Kami kembali ke kampung halaman kami dan menjalani hidup sebagai penduduk desa._

_Kami sangat berhutang budi pada ibumu. Dan kami menyesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun dengan kematian kedua orang tuamu, bahkan melihat upacara kematian mereka. Maafkan kami. Dan kami juga menyesal karena sudah membuat janji pada ibumu agar berkunjung ke Wu untuk menemui kami lagi, sebenarnya kami tau kalau ibumu tidak akan menemui kami karena Wei dan Wu dulunya masih bermusuhan. Tapi kami hanya berpikir, ibumu pasti bisa mengunjungi kami, bahkan kami tidak mengirim surat pada ibumu untuk menanyakan keadaannya._

_Waktu itu, kami memberi kalung itu kepada ibumu karena kami menganggapnya bagian dari Wu juga. Kami pernah melihat dia memakai kalung berobjek kupu-kupu berwarna biru. Dan kami pun punya ide untuk memberinya hadiah dan pakaian. Karena itulah, adanya kalung kupu-kupu berwarna merah itu pada saat ayahmu melepaskan kedua kalung itu dari leher ibumu._

_Hanya ini yang ingin kami sampaikan. Semoga kamu sehat dan berjuanglah menjadi seorang strategis yang bisa diandalkan seperti ayahmu. Sekian._

_Salam, Qiao bersaudara_

Begitu ya.

Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri, aku pun mengambil kalung kupu-kupu yang berwarna biru. Bentuknya hampir mirip. Hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda.

Lalu mataku mengarah ke luar jendela.

Hm? Sudah malam saja ya...

Aku pun menutup jendela kamarku dan kembali tidur.

* * *

><p><em>' Yi... '<em>

_Aku membuka mataku._

_Deja vu._

_Bagian kepala belakangku berada di paha ibuku. Dan disebelah ibu ada ayah._

_' Ibu... Ayah... Ternyata kalian benar-benar datang di mimpiku... ' sahutku sambil duduk._

_' Tentu saja. Tapi sayangnya tidak sering, bukan sehari sekali. ' sahut ibuku sambil menaikkan alisnya._

_' Tidak apa-apa kok, ibu. '_

_' Yi. '_

_' Ya ayah? '_

_' Sedikit lagi, kamu hampir sama tinggi dengan ayah ya... ' sahut ayah sambil tertawa._

_Ibu tertawa kecil. ' Iya, bahkan ibu harus berdiri dengan jari kaki ibu. '_

_' Hehe... Begitu ya. '  
><em>

_' Bagaimana menjadi seorang strategi? ' tanya ayah._

_' Jujur, memang susah ayah. Tapi aku tidak boleh mengeluh, aku menjadi strategis karena ingin melanjutkan jabatan ayah dan ingin mengenal dunia lebih jauh. Dan juga, aku juga ditakdirkan untuk mendamaikan dunia ini. '_

_' Wow, ayah suka kata-katamu, Yi. '_

_Ibu tertawa kecil. ' Yi sudah pintar sekali ya. Kuat, pintar dan juga sama tampannya dengan ayah. '_

_Kami pun tertawa bersama. _

_' Ayah, ibu. '_

_' Hm? '_

_' Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Awalnya aku berpikir kalau ini hanya ilusi, tapi ternyata tidak. '_

_Mereka berdua tersenyum. Dan menggenggam tanganku. ' Walaupun kita berada di dunia yang berbeda. Aku sangat senang, ayah dan ibu ada di kehidupanku selama di dunia itu. Aku sangat bersuyukur. '_

_' Ibu juga turut senang. Senang sekali... '_

_' Ya, ayah merasa.. Ayah tidak memiliki penyesalan lagi di dunia itu. Dan ayah juga senang kamu, dan Xujie juga bagian dari kehidupan ayah. '_

_Aku tersenyum. Dan mengangguk. Dan memeluk mereka erat. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil dan mengelus rambutku._

_' Terima kasih, Yi... '_

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Yak, that's it. Dan maaf aku tidak memunculkan Qiao bersaudara. Gomen nasai. Tapi aku udah buat versi sudut pandang Qiao bersaudara dan aku harap readers tachi cukup puas termasuk KuroragiUum-senpai yang meminta memunculkan Qiao bersaudara. Gomen nasai!

Njaa, karena ini chapter yang terakhir. Aku mohon review terakhirnya! Terima kasih dan...

Sampai jumpa! _Adieu! Mata nee! Bye-bye!_


End file.
